Nominal
by MelloisMellow
Summary: My dreams and nightmares collide, will a hand be offered before it all comes crashing down? MattxOC, slightly OOC, AU, Drug use, bad language.


_**A/N: Just to justify, keeping in mind that in my mind if anyone where to ever go to 'another world' consisting of beings that we know of in our world as not real, not only would the world change to make it believable your there, but also you would keep all knowledge of those you should recognise from your world, but would not be able to pick out that they look the same as them or they you, even if you were dressed exactly the same(or vise versa), or their life was played in front of them, the same if they went to our world. I wrote this out of pure want to, it is an over-exsadurated version of myself(that's all I'm telling you), going to the death note world, I had the story floating around in my mind and eventually decided to write it down.  
I wasn't actually going to post it but my brother dared me to, thus, I posted it.  
This is officially the longest story I have written so far.**_

Summary: My dreams and nightmares collide, will a hand be offered before it all comes crashing down? MattxOC, slightly OOC

Warning: don't read it if you are homophobic, get bored reading stuff like this or hate it already…oh yeah there's a lot of swearing and drugs…..yea….

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did…let's just say it wouldn't have aired at the same time on TV….(oh and I do not own any of the other anime mentioned or songs, I do own the poems I created)

_**Enjoy if you're actually gonna read it!**_

~MelloisMellow

* * *

**Nominal  
**

The sunlight fluttered gently through the window, and tickled my eyelids. I scrunched my eyelids tighter blocking the gentle sleep distraction. "ng… go away, 5 more minutes," I muttered sleepily.

_But something was off._

The sun never had come from that direction before, I squinted my eyes, slightly welcoming the invading light. I never had curtains before, or those blankets.  
Realisation hit me. I have never been in this room before.

I sat up strait, jerking my head every which way to absorb my surroundings, a table, a desk, a shadow….a silhouette….a man…a crouching man….

He turned around to face me; his deep monotone voice was what hit me first,

"I am L, your parents are dead, they were burned in a controlled fire, I cannot tell you why or how, also your brother died of a heart attack experiencing the graphicness of the situation. Of your parents will, you were sent here." He placed his thumb and index finger on either side of a fork and carefully placed it in his mouth.

He laughed softly, "There is a 75 percent chance you do not comprehend me, they drugged you heavily before sending you on the plane here. We will later discuss your room arrangements, for now you shall stay in my room."

I couldn't cry, the drugs were too much, I heard the words "you should sleep," muttered from L's lips, as he motioned to the bed with his fork. I complied, I was dazed and confused. I was lost.

"Welcome to Wammy's House," L welcomed, with a slight emotion in his voice.

And now I was found. "Wammy's….," I found myself repeating, smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

**

I opened my still weary eyes and glared sleepily around the room, re-tracing my eyes movements to jog my memory, 'ah, now I remember…..'

L sat across from an older man, "Rodger, what accommodations are still available?"  
"The orphanage is quite full at the moment, most children have three in their rooms, though near has no roommate of yet." "I do believe though, that there are still both a girls a boys room still with only two."  
"those in the rooms being?"  
"the girls room has both Sarah and Alex, though they are quite how do I say it? 'bitchy'"  
L laughed softly, "It's not like you to swear Rodger."  
"There is no pleasant words for them L." Rodger straitened his posture, "as I was saying, the boys room has Mello and Matt…and they are, well let's just say….I dislike their antics"  
"I'm well aware of such things Rodger, perhaps she will set a good example for them."  
"hmmm…Who were you thinking to room her with L?"  
"I will ask her when she awakens."

"ah…L," I said my voice quiet, I was shy.  
"I see you are already awake, did you hear our discussion?"  
"mmm," I nodded my head softly.  
"which would you prefer?"  
"umm…If you would allow, the boys. I'm not good with girls 'bitchiness'"  
"Mello can be quite bitchy," Rodger stated laughing slightly.  
"Well then, we will arrange for you to meet your new roommates shortly, I assume your bags will be there also," L tilted his head idly to the side, "most things from your room were packed, also there were some added articles of clothing from your parents we discovered."  
"thankyou…,"I replied shyly.  
"I suggest you get changed, there is one of your suitcases beside the bed, there is a bathroom down the hall to your left for you to change."  
"thankyou L, I will."

**

Once I reached the Bathroom and locked the stall, I started to change out of a large dressing gown I was wearing; it was black with a white lace hem. I unzipped the suitcase and shuffled through the clothing. I found it must have been the clothing my parents had given me(well kind of) amongst them I found a white kitty eared hat with ear-flaps, a long white dress with straps and 'serial experiments lain' printed on it, and a grey cardigan. I put them all on quickly, as well as some long white boots and black and white striped socks I found later.

I gazed into the bathroom mirror and turned around and noticed how messy my hair was after sleeping on it, I removed my kitty hat and ran my fingers through my wavy light-brown shoulder-length hair trying to un-tangle it slightly.  
"The mirror does not reflect evil, It creates it," I remember those lines so well; Ghost in the shell: innocence, "so just take a glimpse into the mirror, don't stare right into it."

**

"Mello, Matt," L motioned to both with his head and continued, "your new roommate will be joining us shortly, she will probably still be a bit disorientated, as the drugs given to her on the flight are still partially effective, though she should be her normal self within a few days," L cut a small slice of cake and put it gingerly into his mouth, swallowing. "You may learn a few things from her, she seems to be very polite."  
Mello couldn't stand it much longer, "First L, A GIRL??? And secondly why the fuck can't you give her to Alex or fucking Near?"  
"language please Mello. We discussed with her and she said, quote "I'm not good with girls 'bitchiness."  
Mello replied with a "hmp!"  
Matt spoke up next, his mind having been previously focused on his PSP, "wait you said flight, so where's she from?"  
L smirked, "Australia."  
"Fuck, you mean the country with that guy who wrestles crocodiles and has kangaroos and shit?" Mello asked curiously.  
"I'm sure she will be able to answer you more fully."  
"Hmm…What is her name anyway?" asked a curious Matt.  
"Hmm…I seem to have forgotten to arrange it, please wait here Mello and Matt." He left, walking with a slight hunch.

**

I headed back to the L's room, Noticing him approaching.  
"Hi L," I said with a smile, waving, He seemed to be taken aback slightly.  
"I seemed to have forgotten to organise your name. Here at Wammy's, it is compulsory to have one, I shall be nice and let you choose one, I know your real name but I shall be the last to know it. Make sure of it."  
I nodded.  
"there is a dangerous criminal called Kira, Australia as well as New Zealand, Russia, Italy and China have all been kept in the dark about this criminal. Kira can kill with only a face and a name, you are here to be in the running to be my successor, I am the world's number one detective. I have been told to track Kira down."  
I stood there mouth agape, how could such a strange man be the world's greatest detective? Maybe it's the drugs…  
"Now, your name?"  
"E- Oh my new name?"  
"Yes."  
"Um…," I looked around thinking of a name I liked, and then I looked down at my shirt 'serial experiments lain'. I had always liked the anime because I could relate so closely to- "Lain."  
"That is quite an interesting name," L looked at me, starting to walk forward, "very well, follow me."  
"um…L?"  
"yes Lain."  
I reached into my cardigan pocket, revealing two black clip-on kitty ears.  
"will you wear these please L?"  
"cat ears?"  
"yes."  
"why may I ask?"  
"They would suit you," I smiled cutely at him.

**

"Bwahaha what the fuck are you wearing L?" Mello asked rudely.  
"cat ears."  
"Yeah, but why the fuck are you wearing-"  
L gently nudged me out into the open, "This is Lain."  
"Did she choose that name?" Matt reasoned.  
"yes."  
"Sup lain?" Matt asked welcoming  
"The sky," I replied laughing slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Matt laughed jokingly.  
Mello moved strait on, "so seriously. The cat ears L?"  
"Lain recommended I wear them, she debated they would 'suit me.'"  
"Haha L's a Cat-man!" Mello joked.  
"Neko-kun," I joined in.  
"what the hell is a neko-kun?" Mello asked.  
"Neko is the Japanese word for domestic cat, and kun usually refers to friends or relatives, particularly males." L replied simply.  
" I thought she was Australian, aren't they supposed to say 'g-day' and shit?"  
"Stereotypist," I mumbled.  
"Stereotypist?"  
"yeah, just like most Australians think you English all have bad teeth, drink tea and eat scones, talking like the queen all day," I looked at him with disgust, "oh taly hoe ol' chap, righteo then," I mimicked.  
"I see your point." Mello admitted bitterly.  
"I'm sorry, I just hate stereotyping," I looked away embarrassed, thinking I'd spoken out of place.  
"Nah, it's fine." Mello replied.  
"Doesn't she have to take the test L?" Matt asked, changing the subject entirely.  
"no, she was brought to Wammy's all the way from Australia, and we have already checked all her tests from her previous school, apparently she was one of only two good students in her class, she gets good grades and tries hard," L replied, "And also she has good logic skills, even if she does not fit in with the high-intelligence of the students here, she will be a good example for the students, especially if she starts surpassing the other students here."  
I laughed at that.  
"Do you not agree Lain?"  
"Pretty much L, first, yeah I was a good student, but only because I was in the 'miscellaneous class,' there's the sporty class, smart class and us, my fellow students enjoy nothing bar messing around and annoying the hell out of teachers with stupid jokes. They don't tell us but it's pretty obvious. Second I only remember certain things; the rest is forgotten, in one ear and out the other as they say. Ask me anything anime I'll tell you strait away, math on the other hand…"  
"I see, though as mentioned you will be a good example, for Matt here especially."  
"Me?"  
"Anyway, I now have business to attend to, If you wouldn't mind."  
Matt motioned with his hand for me to follow, I did, but following shortly behind the redhead and blonde.  
"so, what type of stuff you into?" Matt asked trying to start conversation with the stubborn blonde (not wanting another room mate) and shy new girl.  
"drawing, anime, AMV's, yaoi, manga, Japanese and computers I guess."  
"You any good with computers?"  
"um…I use them quite a bit I guess, I'm no pro or anything…"  
"ah OK."  
"I don't even know what half that shit IS," Mello commented rudely.

**

I looked curiously around the room presented in front of me, there was a bed on both the left and right side and one strait up the back, there seemed to be a wall behind the bed up the back with an entry on either side, I followed them through one of the entry's to what looked like an entertainment area, with a TV, a large couch and some beanbags, The TV looked to be hooked up to at least four different gaming systems. The entertainment area looked out to a large balcony and there was a bathroom on one side of the entertainment area.  
"What do you think," Matt asked tilting is head lazily to the side.  
"Awesome, it's so big…"  
"Oh, you should probably unpack."  
We headed back to the bedroom and Mello and Matt both looked interested at my stuff.  
"Need any help?" Mello asked.  
"You just wanna look through my stuff," I replied laughing.  
"L wasn't wrong about the logic thing…," Mello debated to himself.  
"I had to make-up for my other friends illogical decisions," I replied knowingly.  
"So, your stuff?" Matt asked motioning to the bags.  
"ah…yeah," I pondered, "I have no I idea what's even in these bags, so if you come across anything 'bad' then….it's not my fault."  
"makes sense," Matt replied, both Mello and Matt looked even more curious.  
We started with the larger bags first, my bed had a wardrobe, a shelf with two levels and a cupboard. The largest bag seemed to contain my Japanese dragonfly quilt, some pillow covers and soft toys. I began setting them up in the same perfect order as I did at home.  
"enough toys for ya?" Mello asked sarcastically.  
"Probably…" I replied.  
"hey your not one of those freaks who names all their toys, right?" Mello questioned.  
"yeah…,"  
"So whats this one's name then?" he asked holding up a purple unicorn bear with 'magical friendship' written on it.  
"…My best friend gave that one to me, It's my favourite, but It's name….It's a long story but it's name is…."  
"yes…."  
"Horny."  
Mello and Matt cracked up laughing, "that was so fucking random!" Matt replied wiping away a tear forming.  
"the others names aren't as amusing….." I replied smiling.  
I then moved on to the next bag, It contained my clothing, cosplays, and various other things like boots, underwear, hair brush and toothbrush etc.  
"shit, not much breast on you," Mello commented, holding up one of my bras and handing it to me to store in the wardrobe.  
"*cough* blunt *cough*," I joked.  
"you have weird clothes," Matt commented, handing me a sailor moon cosplays. I looked at it more closely it had a tag, 'from Jess.' I smiled, There were many with the same tag.  
"They're my cosplays," I replied laughing slightly.  
"cos-play," Matt sounded out.  
"Yeah, short for costume play, you dress up as anime or game characters or Japanese band members, act like them and sometimes even speak like them, it's really fun. I might wear one tomorrow," I contemplated, "or maybe I'll crossplay.."  
"crossplay, like cross-dress?" Mello asked shocked.  
"Hn...yeah, it's pretty normal for girl cosplayers, but there are a few crossplaying guys too, most of them are over twenty," I replied pretending to shudder.  
"creepy," Matt replied.  
When done with that bag we moved onto the last, It contained my manga and anime(and what looked like a lot of new ones too) and other things, but what caught Matt's eyes first was the-.  
"IS THAT A WII?" Matt asked ecstatic, "and a NES too?"  
Matt began taking out the two gaming systems, he left the PS2 seeing he already had one, but also took out all the games.  
"Never played these before," Matt thought out-loud hooking them to the TV, "Pretty- good condition too."  
" I don't really play them much except for 'Super smash bros brawl' and 'crash bandicoot.' Mostly because my brother used to hog them," I commented.  
"now we won't hear from him for days….great work lain…," Mello said sarcastically.  
I began stacking the manga alphabetically along one shelf, and the anime, the same on the second.  
"It'll probably be messed up anyway by tomorrow," I mumbled.  
Mello laughed, "I have the same problem," He picked up the Fullmetal alchemist manga and started reading, "this shit makes no sense…"  
"haha your reading it backwards," I replied flipping the book around and running my finger along the reading direction.  
"fucked-up book," Mello muttered softly, he got bored with it quickly and started looking at the anime, "The melancholy of haruhi suzumiya….what a stupid name…..serial experiments…Hey is that where you got your name from?"  
"yeah…I think it's the character I have the most in common with besides Haruhi Suzumiya…strange how you picked them both out hey?"  
"yeah….Elfin lied….MA18+?" Your ratings weird…," Mello questioned, "so that means…this must be pretty bad seeing as most of them look like they have blood and they're for 15 year olds and older not 18 years and older."  
"Let's just say there's a girl that's nude half the time that slices people's heads off even in the first sequence…"  
"cool," Mello added.

After my third of the bedroom looked 'Otaku' enough for me(posters everywhere etc) then I looked over to Mello and Matt, "finished."  
"FINALLY! " Mello said while he exhaled rudely, tossing his arms back exadurating.  
I looked over to Matt again…"Still. Playing. The. Wii."  
"I wasn't joking earlier…It'll be a pain just getting him to dinner," Mello informed me, "speaking of which it is in about 5 minutes, we should probably start heading down there."  
I stood up and walked over to the TV, standing in-front of it and pretending to rest on it, the screen completely covered.  
"YOU BITCH I JUST DIED!!," Matt yelled angrily.  
"Mello says we need to get to dinner, haha I used that trick on my brother ALL the time."  
"haha…I'm starting to like her," Mello laughed.

**  
We lined up for dinner, when we got to the selection I chose carefully, Mello and Matt on the other hand both got a bit of everything.  
Mello and Matt looked at what I had chosen. A bread roll, some tomato, lettuce and carrot, and two small slices of pizza (about a quarter of what was on their plates)  
They looked at my plate and back at theirs repetitively.  
"vegetarian?" Matt assumed.  
"No," I replied simply, "Just fussy. There was one time on camp I only had a potato…haha everyone called me potato-girl for the whole week…"  
Matt laughed softly, "seriously. You should probably eat more."  
"I don't like any other vegetables, and I won't have anything like quiche because you can taste the egg…"  
"You don't like egg?" Matt asked.  
"well not the taste of it, but it's okay in cakes and things, the taste makes me want to throw-up."  
"I see,,, what about a hamburger?"  
"I hate mince too."  
"Hard to please I see."  
As if on queue, a small oddly-white-haired boy walked up to our table.  
"good evening, Mello, Matt," He began with a deep monotone voice, "Is this the new girl?"  
"Yeah it is Near, " Mello said gritting his teeth, it was if he hated him or something…  
"say hi," Matt poked me, talking to me like I was shy…I guess I was.  
"Hi," I looked up momentarily and then stared down at the floor.  
Matt smiled genuinely at Near, " Lain's a bit shy at first, but is quite interesting once you get to know her."  
Near pointed to my hat, "She defiantly appears interesting."  
I laughed slightly.  
Near looked at me, "what's so funny?"  
"hn… usually 'interesting' would be 'weird' or 'stupid'," I replied.  
"If you don't mind Near…we're trying to eat," Mello replied trying not to get too angry at Near.  
Matt laughed, "Why are you trying so hard not to snap at Near?"  
"It's Nears birthday present," Mello replied.  
"fuck, that's right, it's today isn't it…," Matt looked down embarrassed, he'd forgotten entirely about it.

After Dinner we headed back to our room. As soon as we got there I got out my pencils, eraser, sharpener, pen and sketchbook and sat down on my bed, leaning up against the wall.

"What cha dooin'," Matt asked peeking over my shoulder, "fuck, you're really good."  
Now Mello was curious he got of his bed; chocolate in hand, and peeked over my shoulder as well.  
"Your right…It looks just like him…," Mello replied looking closer at the drawing of Near.  
"It's really detailed," Matt added.  
" It needs a moustache," I replied laughing, pretending to draw a French moustache on my drawing of Near.  
Mello cracked up, imagining Near with a moustache.

**

Matt lead me to Nears room (Mello refused to go) I knocked lightly on his door, in case he was sleeping or something.  
"Come in," came the monotone voice of Near.  
I opened the door slowly and my mouth almost dropped to the floor in surprise, all the walls, carpet, curtains and bed spread were all bright white, not a stain on them.  
"everything is so white, puzzles and towers everywhere," I commented.  
"what did you expect?" Matt asked.  
"hello, lain, Matt, what are you here for?"  
I stepped forward and handed him a white gift bag, "happy birthday Near!" Matt and I said in unison.  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Nea-r, Happy birthday to you."  
"Thank you both….You are a good singer Lain."  
I blushed, "not really."  
"what about me? I was good too, wasn't I?" Matt asked jokingly.  
Near didn't get jokes, "you sounded like a cat in a washing machine."  
Matt's mouth dropped open, "you're so mean Near, No wonder Mello hates you so much, LAIN! Nears being mean to me," He winged sarcastically, pouting.  
I ruffled his hair jokingly, "It's okay Matty."  
Near unwrapped one of the presents inside the gift bag, revealing a pair of white nekomimi (cat ears) He looked at them curiously, so I motioned for him to put them on.  
"I made them for you," I replied smiling.  
He did so, and I hate to admit, he looked. A bit. Cute.  
"My idea, " Matt replied proudly.  
He then moved on to the next, revealing his portrait, "very detailed," was his short, simple answer.  
Then to the last, He revealed another picture, this one of Near(less detailed) with a moustache, with BY MELLO BITCH, written in a bold red texta over it.  
"Creative," again, a short, simple, answer.  
And it was just too funny.  
Matt and I cracked up laughing, Mello must have slipped it in the gift bag.

**

"and you don't seem to understand,  
a shame you seemed an honest man,  
and all the fears you hold so dear,  
will turn to whisper in your ear,  
and you know what I'm saying won't hurt you,  
and you know that I mean so much,  
and you don't even feel a thing,  
I am falling,  
I am fading,  
I have lost it all," I sung in the shower, I hadn't done that in ages.

"you see I told you she was good!" exclaimed Matt.  
"yeah,yeah," Mello replied nonchalantly, snapping a bit off his chocolate bar with his teeth.  
"Hey lain! Want me to start you computer up for you?" Matt yelled out in my direction.  
"Go for it, " I replied yelling back in his direction, "just don't go through my documents!"  
"kay! What about your music?" Matt asked.  
"Fine!" I replied stepping out of the shower and getting dressed into my pyjamas.  
I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a knee-length nightgown with 'Tonight I dream of yaoi' written on it.  
Mello's eyes scrolled the writing, "Yaoi?"  
"mm…"  
Matt laughed, eyes scrolling the computer, "she's got that yaoi stuff all through her internet history, by the sounds of it 'Japanese gay porn.'"  
"looks like we have a pervert amongst us," Mello commented.  
"Hacker? Hmm…yeah that's basically what yaoi is, except it's usually with anime or manga characters….Fan girls can dream I guess. You guys would probably be more into yuri, the lesbian version."  
"so….Is this stuff…hardcore?" Mello replied slightly taken aback.  
"The stuff I read…and write…and watch, some of the doujini's pretty hardcore too, I guess."  
"YOU WRITE IT!?" Matt asked astonished.  
"Yeah I'm MelloisMellow."  
"That's why there were so many of those stories in your history….wow."  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'm sleepy, and I'm going to go to bed."  
"It's only 9:00," Mello commented.  
"mm…the drugs are still working, usually I stay up to at least 10:30."  
Matt waved slightly ", Kay, nig-"  
*Harder, better, faster, stronger by daft punk plays in the background.*  
"My phone!" I panicked and searched through one of the draws under the bed, I found it opening it and pressing enter.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mello!"  
"MATT!!!" I started to become teary, so I walked quickly to the balcony and sat down on a wooden chair. Further behind me Mello and Matt looked at each other and shrugged it off.  
"You okay Mells?"  
"mmm, I guess….Oh wait! I'll call you back!"  
"wh-" *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*  
*dial tone*  
"Yello?"  
"s'me."  
"O why'd ya hang up?"  
"I'm. Kinda…..In England right now."

"Matt?"  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN ENGLAND AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND- That was really your house burning on the news wasn't it…."  
"yeah, probably…"  
"I-I'm really sorry…"  
"I can't really feel upset at the moment, I was put on a lot of drugs and they drove me to the airport, then I flew to England…apparently anyway…."  
"oh….you okay then?"  
"yeah."  
"where in England?"  
"I can't really say…It's kinda…in mikaru's words…'that's classified'"  
"oh…can you at least tell me who you're staying with?"  
"I'm at an orphanage, and I got roomed, a really big room by the way, with two guys, an angry blonde and a game-addict redheaded, they're really nice…I MISS YOU!!!!!"  
"I MISS YOU TOO MELLO!!!!"  
"Phone hug!" I hugged the imaginary figure in front of me.  
"aw....your hugging me too tightly I can't breathe" Matt joked.  
"sorry…"  
"I shouldn't really be on the phone….ring me tomorrow kay?"  
"I will, I was going to anyway, when?"  
"from about 6 to 8ish kay?"  
"mm kay!"  
"byes Mello!"  
"Byes Matt!"  
I put the phone down, trying not to just breakdown on the spot, I sob quietly.. .I always pretend everything's alright when I talk to my friends, it's almost a talent.  
I hear the screen door to the balcony open, revealing Matt, looking concerned. He pulls out a seat and drags it over to sit with me.  
"You okay Lain?"  
"mmm…"  
"who was that?"  
"My best friend."  
"You're not really okay are you?"  
"What gave that away."  
"I'm not good with this, comforting thing, I'm sorry."  
"No it's okay."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"There's nothing really to it, I moved to England without really knowing how or why, and now I'm on the other side of the world to my best friend. I'm sad. End. . I'm going to bed. Night Matt."  
Matt looked at me with that concerned look again, "night Lain."  
After that he just sat there. Looking at the stars.

I didn't go to sleep strait away, I had way too much on my mind. I always keep everything to myself, except with my best friend (who's on the other side of THE WORLD!) and anyway I don't want her to worry about me this time. I settled for just closing my eyes, and after a while, I drifted off to sleep.

**

"good morning Lain!...I mean..Good afternoon Lain!," Matt chirped happily, I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 1:00pm…a new record…not hard to break seeing my record was 9:30am. The drugs must have still been taking effect; either that or… Jetlag.

"did I miss out on breakfast?" I asked sleepily, my stomach screaming for food.  
"and lunch…."  
"ngg," I clasped my stomach in pain.  
"Hungry huh? I'll get cha something."  
"thanks," I replied nodding.  
Matt walked off but returned shortly after, "um…your fussy right….how about…a sandwich…with…um what do you usually have?"  
"Cheese and ham please."  
"That's a first! Never got a please before! Kay be back in a minute!"  
I laughed. Mello seemed pretty demanding by what I knew him of so far….made sense.  
"Thank you Matt!" I called after him.  
"No problem…I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!"  
Matt was a riot.

Matt returned with the much awaited (by my stomach) sandwich after a few minutes. He seemed to have put quite a lot of work into it-he even put one of those olive-skewer thingies on it(shame I don't like olives) I took out the olive(much to matts disappointment) and ate the sandwich slowly.  
"It's not that bad is it," Matt asked disappointed at the speed I was eating.  
"No, but you eat less this way because your brain actually registers your full."  
"oh."  
"where's Mello by the way?"  
"Oh, he's just taking a shower."  
I looked back at my sandwich and continued eating, looking up slightly to see Matt's green eyes staring at me.  
"you gonna eat that olive?"  
"no, here," I handed Matt the olive and he smiled eating it.  
"those things taste foul."  
"mmm…but I didn't want to waste it."  
"I see…"  
"anyway…you have some weird taste…in music as well."  
"I guess…You were looking at my computer again?"  
"I mean aqua, toy box and then something like Eminem and maximum the hormone? "  
"ah…heavy metal…."  
"I can't believe you like heavy metal! I thought girls were into 'pop' and 'light rock'"  
"tsk, tsk, tsk. And I thought Mello was stereotypical…There's a thing called a tom-boy."  
"tom…boy."  
"mm..I'm more like a guy than a girl besides the things that make me female…sometimes I wish I was a guy…."  
"why?"  
"because guys always think they're better and know everything and some other reasons…."  
"like what?"  
"let's just leave it as 'some other reasons'"  
"like…."  
Instead of showing how annoyed I was physically, I continued eating the sandwich…  
"you haven't answered me…."  
"Imf eamtif fa samfwich," I mumbled, having shoved a whole quarter of a sandwich in my mouth.  
"yeah…obviously…why don't you want to tell me?"  
I swallowed after almost suffocating on the sandwich, "Promise you won't tell anyone…not even Mello?"  
"cross my heart and hope to die!"  
"I'll hold you to that now."  
I whispered in Matts ear, his eyes widening.  
"Wow. Who knew."

**

Mello entered the entertainment area whipping his wet blond hair down with a towel, Matt and I were playing Super smash bros brawl…And I was losing….epically.  
"Hi's Mello!" I chirped.  
"See your finally awake."  
"mmm."  
"He's beating your ass isn't he?"  
"Yup."  
Mello looked lazily at Matt.  
"YAY I LOST!"  
Mello and Matt looked at me astounded.  
"what? It's more fun losing at video games!"  
Still staring…  
"….seriously don't you think so?"  
"no. not really," Mello and Matt replied in unison.  
"okay, whatever….kirby's all like pfwaaaaaa! Bing! Hahaha!!!"

"you guys are weird…."  
"WHAT THE HELL!! US? YOU'RE THE ONE EXCITED SHE LOST!" came the obviously angry Mello.  
"yeah….so?"  
"ah….whatever…wanna watch a video?" Matt asked changing the subject.  
"sure," Mello replied nonchalant.  
"not. Soap-opera…right?"  
"No fucking way," was Mellos response.  
"cool."  
"Hey lain, can we watch the one with the naked chick that slices peoples heads off?"  
Matt appeared stupefied.  
"Elfin Lied? Sure…episode one I'm guessing."  
"Yeah."

The title sequence started.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam-  
_  
"latin….. I thought this was Japanese-"  
"It is! now shhh!"

"FUCK SHE DID SLICE HIS HEAD OFF!!!"  
Matt hugged me tightly…wow, was he scared?….He's kinda cute…  
Matt leaned down to my ear and whispered, "If it wasn't so dark Mello would've punched me by now, don't tell him I'm scared okay?"  
"Kay"  
"What do you want Lain? shut up it's getting to a good bit!"  
Matt's grip tightened as Lucy used a now-headless body to reflect bullets.

After the episode, Matt let go quicly as Mello got up and turned on the lights, Mello streached, his arms, fingers laced high above his head, yawning loudly as he arched backwards.  
"that was awesome Lain! We should watch the next episode!"  
"Mmm…," I looked at Matt who looked slightly traumatised (I guess I never saw him play any extremely violent games either) "maybe we can watch one every afternoon or something."  
"sounds good to me!"  
Matt still looked a bit pale.  
"that girl was pretty hot."  
"yeah…"  
Before Mello could respond Matt fainted, I grabbed him before he fell entirely to the ground.  
"Matt?" Mello's eyes widened.  
"ng…what?"  
"MATT YOU JUST FAINTED!"  
"really?"Matt appeared ghost white.  
"Matt," I smiled concerned, "maybe we should see the nurse."  
"Lain,this isn't that serious is it?"  
"No….okay, I learned what to do after someone faints from HPE, you have to either elevate your legs or sit with you head in your knees. Then your supposed to sleep once the signs clear.  
"Why?"  
"to return blood to your head I think."  
"Okay, " Matt nodded doing so.

**

After Matt was asleep, Mello and I got bored so we decided to chat.  
"So…you agreed that girl was hot.."  
"yeah…your point being…"  
"Are you a lesbian?"  
I sighed, "Mello, just because I agreed she looks hot, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian."  
"yeah, but wouldn't most girls get jealous that a guy says another girl is hot, I mean…your just not the typical 'girly I-care-about-everything girl'"  
"There were a lot of girls in that sentence….hahaha"  
"I guess there was…"  
"Hey Mello…"  
"yeah?"  
"are you a homophobe?"  
"No…Why?"  
"you seemed to have a problem with me saying another girl looked hot."  
"…It's just a bit weird…Why would there be a problem if I did?"  
I sighed again, "I'm bi."  
Mello's mouth dropped.  
"this stays in the room, Matt knows already."  
"o-okay…"

"so does everyone look hot to you?"  
"no…just like every girl doesn't look hot to you…do they?"  
"no, no of course not…so have you ever had a crush on another girl?"  
"um…yeah, I have had lots of them…why?"  
Mello turned away quickly, "n-no reason."  
This was overly suspicious, but I let it pass, "I hope Matt gets better soon."  
"mmm…wonder what made him faint, probably too much gaming or something."  
way off. "maybe… wanna listen to music or something?"  
"…okay, what do you have?"  
"um…my favourite at the moment is Armageddon premonition by regurgitator."  
"Armageddon. as in the battle of good and evil that will end the world, like in the bible?"  
"yeah"  
"so the warning of a good VS evil battle that will end the world?"  
"yeah…I like the lyrics, plus it's really catchy…"  
"let us hear it then…"

I opened my computer and pressed play, I had been listening to it earlier,

_Well it's time to throw a party  
to celebrate the end of the world  
you'll receive an invite in the mail  
there is one for all the boys and girls  
lets stall the revolution  
cuz our time has slipped away  
forget about our lives if it's just for a while  
keeping all our demons at bay_

now all my fears of mushroom clouds have gone  
and my Armageddon premonitions have faded away

well lets smoke the constitution  
and burn all the American flags  
lets make a toast to the governments hosts  
and forget about how life began  
lets snort the bibles pages  
that bring us all a message of doom  
let the tales of woe that people know  
drift away from our minds real soon

now all my fears of mushroom clouds have gone  
and my Armageddon premonitions have faded away

_now all my fears of mushroom clouds have gone  
and my Armageddon premonitions have faded away_

"your right that songs pretty good…"  
"mmm"  
"…so Matt said you're a pretty good singer…"  
"where'd he- oh when I sung for Near?"  
"Apparently, also we could hear you in the shower…"  
I looked down, embarrassed, at the floor, "oh…sorry."  
"no, It's okay."  
"What about you Mello?"  
"oh singing?"  
"or musical instrument….anything like that?"  
"The piano and Matt plays guitar sometimes…"  
"Really? And Matt too?"  
"Yeah…"  
"THAT'S SOO AWESOME! Can you play for me sometime?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Cool!"  
"but…only if you sing along to this new song I learned on the piano…"  
"hmm, which song?"  
"surprise."  
"okay," I smiled sincerely at Mello and went to check up on Matt.

**

Later, Mello dragged me down to the music room so we could practice, apparently there aren't many musical talents at Wammy's, so Mello and Matt were two of four from the whole of Wammy's who actually had anything to do with music, now there were five. And I was happy I was the fifth.  
"so whats the song Mello?" I looked at him cutly.  
"It's called golden, by fall out boy, do you know it?"  
"Yeah, my friend really liked their music."  
"It's supposed to be sung by a guy, but you'll do I guess."  
"I'll try my best," I made a fist and held it in front of me like I'd seen in the anime.  
"You're so weird."

Mello began practicing scales on his piano as I warmed up and scaned the lyrics and listened to the actual song, Mello played and hummed the tune so I could recognise it first. He counted to three and started playing, I waited for my cue.

_How cruel is the golden rule,  
When the lives we lived are only golden plated.  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me,  
Though I carried carats for everyone to see.  
And I saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies.  
And all the lovers with no time for me.  
And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me._

Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams,  
Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens.  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me,  
(Too heavy for me.)  
Though I carried carats for everyone to see.  
(Everyone to see.)  
And I saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies.  
And all the lovers with no time for me.  
And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me,  
And pray they don't grow up to be...

"Good, just focus on the lyric placement."  
"haha, yeah the lyric spread is a little unusual, sorry, I'll try again."  
"na, just from 'tongues on the sockets…' okay?"  
"mmhmm"  
"1…2….3"

Apparently someone else was listening in….

**

After the session we went to check on Matt, who wasn't in bed….

"MAAAAAATT!?" Yelled a pissed off Mello, obviously because Matt wasn't getting better out of bed.  
"WHAAT!?" Came Matts voice from somewhere past the entertainment room, the balcony?  
Me and Mello both seemed to be thinking of the same thing, because we both headed for the balcony, finding Matt cigarette in hand.  
I myself was surprised, But Mello seemed quite used to it.  
"you're in bed trying to get over the whole 'fainting' incident, and you get out of bed JUST TO GIVE YOURSELF LUNG CANCER??? Are you COMPLETELY STUPID MATT!?  
"probably…" Matt took another drag of his cigarette.  
I laughed slightly.  
"WHATS SO FUNNY LAIN!?" Mello asked, frustrated.  
"hehe, I think you need the cigarette more than Matt does.  
There was a short silence until both Matt and I laughed our asses off at the trueness of the statement.  
Mello on the other hand looked as if he would explode, or at least bash me up.  
"H-hey Matt do you have the girl-bashing rule at Wammy's?"  
"the what?"  
"The girl-bashing rule, If a boy hurts a girl they get dissed by everyone and probably get beat up by other boys…"  
"Nope."  
"Shiiiiiit," I took off running as the angry blonde was on my tail.  
I bolted out the door and down the corridor, as Mello follow close behind.  
I headed for the girls bathroom, making a left, and went inside.  
"haha…I win, He wouldn't go in here…would he?"  
I heard the door creak open as a blonde head peeked around the door, his lazer-blue eyes burning holes in my head.  
"gotcha…"  
"haha yeah…" the blonde advanced on me.  
I used the only safety technique I could remember for emergencies, in this drastic situation…  
. AND ROLL.  
I stopped and dropped to the floor rolling army-style out the door, tripping Mello in the process and I make a run for it out the bathroom. The girls apparently noticed short-after that Mello was in there, and started whacking him with handbags screaming "PERVERT!"  
Poor guy was sent to Rodgers office.  
and soon after, so was I.  
"Do you know what was done wrong Mello?"  
"yes, I was in the girls bathroom..BUT IT WAS BECAUSE OF LAIN!"  
"Lain is this true?"  
"yes but…I believe you should enforce the girl-bashing rule at Wammy's."

Mello got off with a warning. I got off as well, with a new rule in place at Wammy's.  
Boy, my parents were right, I should join debating….

**

Later at dinner, it was pizza and pasta night(my favourite) Mello was still slightly pissed at me, and Matt was sitting awkwardly between us.  
"Uh Mello…."  
"Yes Matt." Came Mello's trying-to-act-calm voice.  
" why don't you just get Lain to apologise, I mean all she did was say you needed a cig more than I did, meaning you needed to calm down…sure that probably made it worse but, seriously it wasn't that mean."  
"not only that but it was her fault that one, I was humiliated in the girls bathroom, and two, THERE IS A NEW RULE AT WAMMY'S!"  
"Fuck, really?"  
"the girl-bashing rule."  
"we don't even beat girls up anyway, usually. I mean come on!"  
"I guess, but still! Girls can beat us up, but not us them?!"  
I put my hand up slightly to signal I wanted t speak, they turned to look at me amidst their argument, " when I was discussing the rule with rodger, as like my school, even though the rule was made by the kids themselves at my school, we thought it through enough so the rule has conditions," They seemed to be listening intently, " So keeping in mind the conditions, boys nor girls can beat up either sex without a good reason, that's basically what the rule is."  
"so?"  
"So if a girl beats you up, you have good reason to fight back, because you are 'protecting yourself.'"  
The boys seemed to be more understanding.  
Mello snapped back to reality, "But you still owe me an apology!"  
I got down on my hands and knees and started bowing down to Mello on the floor shouting, "Oh Mello! I am so sorry I was mean to you! please forgive me!!!"  
Mello screwed up his nose as everyone examined the happenings at our table, He lent down to my ear and whispered, "dont you care about your reputation?"  
"Of course not! Reputations are for people with dignity."  
"I see. Apology accepted then."  
"Yay!  
"Now get your ass back on the chair, "said Mello obviously embarrassed.  
"that was pretty cool," said Matt laughing, " I think you're the only person to ever embarrass Mello."  
"really? I'm flattered."  
"Shut up Matt, " Mello said through clenched teeth.  
"hehe sorry."  
Near appeared by what seemed nowhere and spoke in his monotone voice.  
"I am pleased of your new rules creation, lain." He began, "It is about time we cut out unnecessary violence."  
Mello butted in before I could say anything, "Only because you can't fight Near!"  
"that may be true, but it is people like you that damage society, I am only victim to your battle of dominance, can you not find another way to channel your anger?"  
"Fuck you Near!"  
I tried to stop the cat, mouse fight before it got messy, "Near is right," Mello growled, "But you have to admit that it makes life more exciting with people like Mello, a world that battled with brain power would be a surly sad world."  
"why is that?" Near seems to be curious.  
"well, first of all, Humans would have no means to protect themselves due to focusing on increasing their brains intelligence, also those who have no choice, like those with disabilities or impairments would be scoffed at due to their low intelligence, the battle to the top of those with the power to drastically improve their brain power would be tough, university would be almost impossible and the world would be filled with slightly-less smart rejects, forced to head to the streets, in the end the less intelligent would fight with their fists anyway. It's Human nature to battle for dominance. Human nature is what makes us…Human."  
Near seemed taken aback.  
"Rodger was right…..logic." Mello agreed.  
"wow," followed Matts voice.  
Near nodded in defeat, "I guess that's true, but humans are cruel aren't they lain?"  
"yes, but alas the world is sugar coated, It's a dog eat cat world out there."  
Near nodded and walked away in thought.  
"I didn't know you were into that philosophy stuff," matt commented.  
"Yeah…I like it, same with human behaviour I guess…"

**

Later at night Matt and Mello were curious to know about my life previous to Wammy's I was about to explain when I heard my phone ring.  
"shit! I forgot to ring her!"  
Matt blinked"who?"  
I ran to the phone, flipping it open and answering, "Hello?"  
"Yeah it's the pizza guy, you ordered a pizza," came that all-to-familiar-accent.  
"oh, yeah, it's for my pet octopus, no anchovies right? Gives my octopus stomach pains."  
"haha! phone me back me back Mello."  
I pressed end call and rang her number.  
"you got the wrong number!"  
"Haha! Hi Matt."  
"Hey Mello."  
"Sorry I didn't ring you…I almost forgot."  
"I knew you would, you don't remember anything! Not even your own best friend *snif*"  
"I'm sorry Matty, whatever can I do to make it up to you?"  
"Lick your foot."  
"My foot?...okay…"  
I bent down and licked my foot…ewww…the worst thing was I knew where it had been…  
"YOU ACTUALY DID THAT!?"  
"Yeah…anything for my Mattykins."  
"You recon you could blow up my teacher while you're at it?"  
"Mmm…I'll get back to you on that one…haha!"  
"Haha! I've got a date tonight! Wish me luck!"  
"yeah," I frowned slightly, but kept my same tone, "Have fun!"  
"Thanks! I miss you dude! It' so boring without you!"  
I smiled again, "I miss you too!"  
"Well mums waiting for me! See ya!"  
"Byes Matt!"  
"Buh-bye Mello!"  
The beeping sounded, so I closed my phone and put it down gently.  
"who was that?" Matt asked out of curiosity.  
"My best friend again…."  
"I thought you liked her?"  
"I DO! It's just…never mind," I walked out again and sat out on the balcony.  
Matt followed again, Mello just shrugged snapping off more of his chocolate bar and turning on the TV.  
"Lain…anything you wanna…talk about?"  
"mn? Oh not really…"  
"Seriously tell me, I don't even know your friend, do you think I'd care that much if you said something about someone I don't know?"  
"I guess not bu-"  
"Just tell me," He smiled knowingly at me.  
"well," I glanced to the side, "My friend, My best friend, she….well I-"  
Matt nodded for me to continue.  
"I-I have had a crush on her for over a year now, but….," I swallowed, "she doesn't know…and…she recently got another boyfriend…just when I was about to tell her, I finally worked up the courage…and I'm a little confused…about what to do…"  
Matt looked at me for a minute, thinking something over perhaps, and for some reason or another he hugged me, he smelt of cigarette smoke, but I didn't care, I needed it.  
"Th-thanks Matt-"  
Still, embracing me he whispered softly in my ear, "don't worry about it, I think it would be better if you didn't tell her, you seem like good friends…and if you ever want to, I could be your boyfriend."  
I replied by hugging him tighter, "Thankyou Matt, you're a good friend."  
His grip loosened and tightened, and though I couldn't see his face, I felt a cold drip on my shoulder.  
That's funny, It's not raining.  
"Matt?"  
"mmm?"  
"Is it okay if I take you up on that offer?"  
"to be your boyfriend?"  
"yeah…"  
He leaned back slightly. Looking in my eyes, "I thought you'd never ask!"  
"Partners now are you?" Mello asked leaning against the screen door.  
"Yeah!" Came Matts overjoyed reply.  
"So she said yes then?"  
"mmhmm!"  
I looked blankly at the pair.  
Mello saw this and smirked, "Didn't you hear him moan your name last night? He totally wants you!"  
I smiled slightly.  
Matt grabbed my wrist gently, "come on! Your sleeping in my bed tonight!"  
"j-just sleeping…right?"  
"You pervert! Of course!" He began pulling me towards the bedroom, and under his breath I heard, "for now…"

That night was…interesting say the least, sure it wasn't bad, just a little weird, he was warm, inviting, and we hugged all night as I inhaled his toxic smell, It reminded me when my cousin Sam wanted me to sleep in her bed like old times, but there was one difference from the 'old times', she had a smoking habit that time, she was also restless which was my excuse for getting out of the bed, I loved her, but it just smelt so bad, I couldn't use the same excuse with Matt, he slept so still, only moving to snuggle closer, and I guess I didn't mind it after a while, seeing also as smell was my worst sense by far. I started to really enjoy the company in bed until, I heard a faint crying on the other side of the room.  
I gently wriggled out of Matts embrace, "Ng….Where are you going?"  
"Just to get a drink, shh, go back to sleep Matt…"I lied.  
"mm kay."  
I gently paced my way towards Mello's bed, shaking him softly, "Mello? Are you okay?"  
"hn? Oh Lain, yeah…I'm fine."  
I looked at him knowingly.  
"really…," I kept the stare, "Okay…but not here…" he pointed vaguely in Matts direction as he continued to keep my eye contact. Mello took my hand and dragged me to the balcony, we sat down and Mello looked into my eyes lazily.  
"well, to make it short, I love Matt, always have, it is just a bit….," Mello searched for a word, "disappointing… that Matt chose you before me, you looked so happy together, I guess I'm just a bit…Jealous… that Matt will never fall for another guy….He told me himself."  
I looked concerned at him, "well, if it's that what's wrong, why did you encourage him on asking me?"  
Mello seemed surprised at my reaction, "I…want him to be happy…"  
I smiled, I didn't know Mello had a sweet side, "Maybe it's the best thing to do for now, and maybe later he might find it in himself to love you back."  
Mello smiled slightly, "Maybe…."  
"also know friends are my top priority, if it's better I break up with him tell me, but I have to have good reason to do so, Matt is still my friend as well."  
Mello smiled.  
"And if that doesn't work we could always try a three-"  
"I. Don't. Think. So."  
I laughed, "I was just joking…" (mostly)

**

I was last to sleep and first to wake on that Sunday morning, I turned on my computer and went out to the entertainment room with it, setting it up on the coffee table,  
"email…email….uhuh!"  
Inbox(36)  
"WHAT!!???"  
Matt had set up the internet on the first night I arrived, and I already had 36 messages!?  
Some were fanfiction reviews and veoh (stupid veoh!), the rest were from My friends

Hey! Hows it going? Umm….WHERE ARE YOU!????(Most of her others were similar)  
just wanted to catch up…today(yeah…see that happening…)  
finished school for the year….nice for her  
And my Matt just sent pictures of her new house(she's always moving) and complained how completely bored she was without me….and video games(big surprise)…

That's nice.

After replying to everyone (except veoh I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU STUID SITE) which took two hours I may add, I checked up on my YouTube, Death note Poker face AMV…. 500views…nice…  
"Whatcha dooin!?" came Matt's voice from behind me, he slinked an arm around my neck loosly.  
"checkin' up on ma YouTube," I copied his tone of voice.  
"I see…"  
"I sure hope so…"  
He laughed slightly, " So…you have a YouTube?"  
"Yup."  
"Nice."  
"Well, Mello's not up yet…."  
"Nope."

I closed YouTube and opened Deviant Art, 1 new message…. 'MxM Update-entries finalised!'  
"meh….Okaay…what about ?"  
I opened it, "YAY IT UPDATED!"  
Matt just looked at me strangly, I opened the now-updated story and read the last part of the previous chapter and continued onto the next chapter, the one that had been updated.  
I began reading it, Matt read over my shoulder.  
"HE DID WHAT!?" came Matts astonished question.  
I laughed, amused, "he-"  
"What's all this yelling about?" Mello groaned, half asleep, rubbing his sleepy eyes awake.  
"n-nothing," I tried to lie.  
"Fuck Mello, look at the shit she's reading!"  
Mello's blue orbs scanned the screen , opening wider at every passing line he read.  
"What? It's got a good story line!"  
"That's what you said about elfin lied!" Mello retorted.  
"But it has…"  
"whatever…" came Mello's sarcastic reply.  
"didn't you say that you looked at some of the fan fictions in my history Matt?"  
"yeah….I just researched the meaning of yaoi, I didn't read anything!" He said slightly offended.  
"oh…"  
Matt and Mello continued to read over my shoulder, as I read.  
"lemons not as good as the last chapter though…," I mumbled.  
Matt and Mello looked at me, horror in their eyes. Seriously. The look on Mello's face especially was a killer!  
"…v-very descriptive…." Came Mello's trembling voice.  
"y-yeah…Lemon?" followed Matt's.  
"mm hmm…usually like that, sometimes worse…basically hentai in word form."  
Matt looked to Mello, whispering what hentai was, apparently he searched that as well…  
"*yawn* what's for breakfast?" I tried to change the subject…apparently it didn't work…  
"WHATS THE FUCKING MATTER WITH YOU!!???" Came Mello's angry voice.  
"a lot of things…I blame the hormones for my interest in hentai-ish fanfictions though…"  
"HORMONES!? YOU'RE A GIRL FOR GODS SAKE!!!!"  
"well that's true…but I am bisexual for one."  
Mello thought it over…."guess that makes sense….but still…."  
"sure if I checked under your bed there would be po-"  
"I get it!"  
"Good! now breakfast!," I raised my arm in the direction of the door.  
Matt laughed, "Aren't you going to get dressed properly first?"  
I pouted, "I guess…just so Mello doesn't get embarrassed again."  
Matt laughed again. His smile is so beautiful.

I got changed into my Mello cosplay and took quite a while on the makeup and wig. Almost spitting image, including scar.  
"and you got dressed NOT to get me embarrassed, you look like a guy!"  
"That's the point," I changed my voice to match the English Mello's voice from the anime.  
Matt walked in and whistled, "lookin' pretty badass there…"  
"thanks bitch," being Mello is fun.  
Matt screwed up his nose, "do you take-up the personality and voice of each character?"  
"Yup."  
Matt laughed slightly, "It's like you're my boyfriend now," He laughed harder.  
Mello looked kind of hurt.  
My stomach rumbled, "food now?"  
"yes Tarzan."  
I punched matt gently, "don't fuck with me!" I got back into character, giving him a devilish smirk.  
"This characters quite a turn-on..." Matt slung his arm around my leather-clad waist and we walked off to breakfast, Mello followed still looking a little upset.

On the way Matt dared me to call Near a sheep every time I saw him today, because Mello looked a little down, Right after Near walked past, transformer in arm, towards the dining hall,  
"Good morning sheep-kun."  
"good mor-……" Near Put his head down and walked faster when he saw how I was dressed, Matts arm around my waist. A bit of a strange sight I may add.  
I went over and lined up, a few people staring at me weirdly, don 't blame 'em though, I get my bowl and some coco pops pouring in the milk as I go across again to pick up a spoon. Matt goes in the other line to get toast, as does Mello. We meet at baisicaly the same time at our table(it's not really ours, but we like to think so) and sit down, I lean backwards slightly on my chair and pick up my bowl with one hand and my spoon in the other, I take a generous spoonful into my mouth and begin chewing.  
and as always when I've got something in my mouth, someone asks me a question.  
"so…ya going to keep that up all day," Mello blushed, embarrassed as he asked.  
I force myself to swallow ",yup."

There was a long silence before a young shy girl came over to 'our table' she had blonde curly hair that sat neatly at her shoulders and brown eyes.  
"um…excuse me…er….why are you dressed like that?"She blurted out, looking at the floor.  
I glanced at the table she came from and saw her friends waving her on, they continued doing so before they saw me looking and they turned around suddenly, pretending they were having a nice conversation with one-another. I glanced back at the shy girl and smiled the softest I knew Mello could, and said, "It's a cosplay, you dress up as anime characters or band member and sometimes act like them too, it's fun…that's why I'm dressed like this, this one's a crossplay, or cosplaying as the opposite sex…I like crossplay better, it's probably more…entertaining say the least."  
"oh," she nodded blushing slightly, "…no wonder…I found the character attractive," She smiled slightly, still looking at the ground as she wondered back to her table.

"why'd you take the spoon with you?..." Matt asked me suddenly after beginning to walk back to our room.  
I took the spoon out of my mouth and stated "I have a plastic fetish, anything plastic, mostly spoons and forks, it tastes nice…."  
"uh…huh….."  
"same with lollies and chocolate…"  
"THAT I can agree on…"  
Mello hadn't spoken much since the shy girl had visited our table earlier, I could only guess what was on his mind. I shuffled back to walk in time with him.  
"Hey Mello what do you want to do today?"  
Mello's head shot up suddenly, like coming back to reality, as he turned his head to face me,  
"um…I don't know…maybe…go shopping? I mean…you're a girl…and we should probably do something girl-related…seeing we have a girl with us…also, I need some more chocolate" He blurted, stuttering. So unlike him…  
"and I need some more cigs," Matt added.  
"Okay then, shopping it is!"

**

I did the right thing and asked Rodger before going out shopping, again I had to explain what was up with my outfit(although I had changed to sailor fuku), but Rodger argued that if it was just me with Mello and Matt, an adult would have to travel with us because Mello and Matt are irresponsible and on their last outing tagged 3 buildings, broke a shop window and stole cigarettes because Matt hadn't brought his ID with him.  
Mello was pissed I asked, who could blame him, though it's better than being kicked out of wammy's…  
Matt looked nervously around the hall we were standing in, "wonder who it is that's coming with us…"  
As if an answer to his question, L, yes L, came out to greet us.  
"Hello Lain, Mello, Matt," L motioned to each of us as our names were mentioned.  
I bowed slightly, Mello just snickered and Matt did a slight hand wave.  
L scanned me, looking a little taken aback, He tilted his head slightly with his index finger to his bottom lip, "are you intending to wear that out shopping?"  
"Yeah…"  
(seriously get over it everyone)

Mello, Matt and myself were intending on walking but after we decided for watari to chauffeur us to the shopping centre, quite large *cough* huge *cough* I may add, well in comparison to at home anyway.  
We stepped out of the car and L discussed to Watari that we would meet him there at 5:00pm. L nodded and we carried on to the entrance.  
"soo…where first?" Matt asked looking in my direction.  
"I'm easy, as long as it's not clothes…"  
"But…isn't that what girls do at malls, shop for clothes?" I felt like punching Mello for saying that so bluntly.  
"only bitchy girls like yourself," I commented….oh burn.  
Mello's eyebrow twitched slightly, he looked as if he would explode…..probably would.  
Instead of writing my will, I decided to play nice, "just kidding!" I laughed as best I could.  
"better have….."Mello sped forward slightly, not making eye contact as he passed me.  
"Close one," Matt whispered in my ear, leaning slightly towards me.  
Yet again a silence broke before I suggested, "video games?"  
"FUCK YEAH!" came matt's instant reply.  
Mello smirked, "Matt's favourite words..."

We walked down the aisles and aisles of video games; I had my eye on guitar hero, Matt's eyes were on Mass effect, Mello…his eyes were everywhere, guess he didn't know where to start?  
L just followed us idly around, as if he had somewhere better to be…enough said.  
Matt ended up purchasing at least 25 video games on various platforms,  
Mello commented, "he'll be bored and finished with them at the end of the week…"  
I laughed at that, as untrue and impossible as it sounded, He was probably right.  
I turned to L, "anywhere you wanna go L?" I asked.  
He raised his index finger to his bottom lip, "maybe the sweets shop…"

We entered the sweets shop, "don't look and it won't hurt you…TO LATE!" I blurted.  
Me and L went straight for the lollies and Matt followed, Mello said he would meet us there, he just needed to get some more chocolate from another aisle. At Wammy's you are given a budget every week out of the money your parents had given you before there death, or if they were poor you would also get a budget out of the schools fee's, but smaller. I decided not to get too many lollies, just enough to last me through the week, I settled for 5 bags of assorted lollies and a few chocolate bars, and headed for the check out, L was a different story, filling an entire shopping trolly with the stuff, lollipops and gummy bears alike, and then said he had to pick up a cake from the bakery before we left for home. I just stared, mouth agape.  
and L's simple reply, "What?"

Mello admitted he wanted to get a few items of clothes, so we set off again, entering a very gothic-looking store with music blaring through the speakers, unfortunately hearing was one of my good points, so I clasped my hands tightly over my ears (If I used my fingers my long nails would probably poke my brain….well not really, but it would hurt!)  
Matt looked at me smirking, "Music too loud for ya?" He spoke over the music.  
"Yeah…"  
"WHAT!??"  
"YES!! IT IS!!!!"  
"oh…"

"See anything you like?"  
"I haven't looked," so I looked around and saw a cute Lolita-looking outfit, "I like this one..," I pointed and then moved over to a shirt with, 'love? I'd rather fall in chocolate!' written on it, "We should get this for Mello, haha!"  
"yeah! Haha! Hey Mell's look at this one!" Matt held up the shirt smirking.  
"Hmph," Mello pretended to be pissed, but added it to his growing pile of clothes, walking off to the change rooms.  
"so you like the dress huh?"  
"I rarely wear dresses but it looks gothic Lolita…."  
"uh…huh…Anime term?"  
"Yeah…"  
Matt picked out a nice blue kimono-like dress and handed it to me, "try it on. I want to see you wear it…" Matt blushed slightly, smiling.  
"um…okay…" I took the dress from him and he followed me to the change rooms.  
I put it on easily aside from the bow, "hn, Matt would you help me please?I can't get the bow…"  
Matt blinked as I exited, "you look nice, here I'll help you." He gingerly tied the bow, and reached again for a hair clip with a large blue flower, "here…"  
I placed it in my hair.  
"um…take it off…I'll buy it for you."  
I blinked, waving my hands infront of me, shaking my head, "no, no I don't want you to spend money on me, you'll make me feel bad. I mean it's a nice dress, but…your cigarettes, and-"  
"Ok… I'll buy the dress, and you give me the other 5 pounds I need to get cigs, deal?" Matt reasoned.  
I smiled, "deal."

Matt's cigarette's were our last stop, as he ran in quickly to purchase them, Mello and myself walked around the store, only lighters and little nick-knacky things, nothing really interesting. L waited outside with Watari as we were running a little behind time. Matt finished purchasing the cigarettes and we left for home, me wearing the dress my 'boyfriend' bought me…I always wanted to say that.

**

"we should probably go to sleep early tonight…" Matt pointed out as we were walking back from dinner, "I mean it's your first day of lessons tomorrow, right Lain?"  
"oh, so you don't get to stuff around all week here?"  
"unfortunately…"  
"mmm…probably then…."  
Mello upped his pace to catch up, " you guys going to the recreation room tonight?"  
Matt head snapped towards Mello, "yeah! I almost forgot!"  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Sunday nights, there is a roster of who has to entertain the little kids in the recreation room for games and shit, It's our rooms turn tonight…hope your good with little kids," Mello informed.  
"I guess I am…"

There were atleast one hundred of them, all about age three to twelve, sitting playing with whatever lint or cotton they could find on the floor. Restless. There 'over happy' caretaker gave us a look that said 'your finnaly here you bastards,' and gave a nice big smile to the little kids, "be nice to your caretakers," she glanced at a sheet of paper in her well-manicured hands, "this is Matt," matt waved, "Mello," Mello raised his hand slightly, "and Lain."I just waved. "they will be looking after you for tonight, play nice!"  
As soon as the caretaker left they ran in every which way, some apparently recognised Mello and Matt, hanging off them yelling.  
"hello chocolate man!" and "Hi zebra guy!"  
A little girl tugged persistently at my sleeve, " will you be my friend?"  
I smiled, "sure."  
"than come sit with me!" she dragged me to a seat at a table of little kids colouring in, I looked back at Mello and Matt, apparently part of a game, Matt a big scary dragon, and Mello a damsel (they even tied him to a chair with a skipping rope…how…I don't know…He seemed to be unconscious mind you…)  
The little girl told me to sit town on a small stool, and sat down herself on the one next to mine,  
"you're my best friend," she stated.  
"Don't you have another…"  
"No Stacy got adopted, you're my new friend!"  
I tried to smile, "what's your name by the way."  
"every one knows my name! it's Reena!"  
Cute. "What do you want to colour in?"  
"what do you want to colour in?"  
I looked around at all the pictures, "hmm…" I saw a picture of a dog in a top hat, "I think I'll do this one."  
Reena looked around for a copy of the same one, " Ok and I'll do this one!"  
I laughed slightly.  
"Your skull needs to be blue!" came a voice from across the table.  
"no green and purple!"  
It somehow reminded me of home, when I used to go to after school care, and I would always sit with younger kids, because the older kids were more obsessed with growing up, although I knew sitting with little kids was only making them eager to grow up, I knew I was selfish like that, but only a small influence in comparison to the media, the little kids having far too much knowledge on what was to come of growing up, they studied it, although luckily they didn't fully understand it.  
I continued colouring, now I remember how frustrating texta's were…  
"It's MINE!"came one, trying to pry another of his blue texta.  
"NO I HAD IT FIRST!" came another, clenching his fist around the blue texta.  
"here," I reasoned, "have my blue texta, I'm finished with it now anyway."  
He took it, "thank you girl!"  
"no problem."  
"hey friend…whats your name anyway?" Reena asked.  
"Lain."  
"What does your name mean?"  
"the sound of jewels…"  
"That sounds pretty."  
"and yours?"  
"um it can mean melody or calm..a few other things to I think."

I finished colouring, mine was the only one with shading and light shown(big surprise seeing they were five to ten year olds)  
"OH! Lain can I have yours?!"  
"sure."  
"No I WANT IT!" a little girl interrupted.  
"she's MY friend!"  
"But she thinks I'm much more pretty than you!"  
"She did ask me first, but I can colour one for you if you would like…"  
"YES PLEEASE!"  
I began on a picture of a cat in a tutu, she gave to me to complete.  
Matt approached, panting, "see they've got you working for them…"  
"No, I suggested it."  
"Oh."  
"how the dragon holding up?" I giggled.  
"He's not, I mean I'm not, do you want to join us?"  
I turned to the girls, "do you want to play?"  
Reena jumped up, "I do! Can I be a fairy?"  
"sure?"  
We walked over, Reena holding my hand.  
A little boy stopped us, "You can't come because your girls!"  
I whispered something to Reena, "are you too chicken to fight the legendary fairy ninja samarai's?"  
"No of course not!" He blurted, "assemerle soldiers!" They began taking out their imaginary guns and surrounding us.  
"oh no! whatever will we do!?" Reena asked.  
I made a 'shing' sound as I pretended to draw out my swords, holding them in a fighting pose, Reena got up on one foot and did a kung-fu style pose.  
In old Chinese movie style, I said, "we shall defeat you!" My mouth still opening and closing after speaking.  
Matt laughed slightly, behind his cage door(he was in a play pen)  
"NEVAR!" They proceeded in attacking, to defend the damsel(Mello)  
They shot me several times and I pretended to compulse at each hit, making pained noises.  
"why didn't that work!?" one of the kids asked.  
"Because we have bullet-proof armour!" I yelled.  
"Yeah!" Reena agreed.  
"what about carrots?"  
"Oh no! not carrots!" Reena screwed up her nose.  
"They found out your weakness run fairy ninja samurai number 1!"  
She saluted, "yes mam!"  
But alas, she was hit, and pretended to die(she fell over and closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue)  
I knelt beside her, pretending to cry, " you killed her! *sob* now you will pay! I will get my revenge!"  
I pulled out my swords again with a 'shing' and slaughtered most of their army within a minute, with only two remaining soldiers.  
"send in the dragon!"  
The two boys pushed open the playpen door with a 'squeak!'  
"Rarw!" came a sarcastic roar from Matt, going on all fours towards me, throwing red lego blocks that were meant to be fire I supposed. One hit my shoe, and I rid myself of it, sure not to get burned.  
I grabbed one of my swords and slayed the dragon, it collapsed on the floor with a moan(Matt was probably a bit exhausted)  
"I shall give you a choice boys! Surrender, and submit yourself to the kingdom of the fairy ninja samurai's or be forced to eat brussle sprouts for tonight's dinner without dessert!  
They fell on their knees bowing down to me, "PLEASE NO!!!!" they said in unison.  
"okay," I helped them both up, shaking hands, "welcome to the kingdom of the fairy ninja samurai's"  
The 'too happy' lady entered the room once more, "come on kids, time for bed!" she smiled wide.  
"No bossy lady, we haven't finished yet!"  
"NO! YOU BRAT! GET TO BED NOW!"  
Okay, even I was surprised at that. Note to self, Looks can be deceiving.(I already knew that…)

After all the little kids lined up in pairs(ordered to by the 'scary lady') and exited the room, I helped Matt(the dragon) up off the ground, and then we helped untie(the now fully conscious) Mello.  
"That was..interesting…." Matt muttered tiredly.  
"What the fuck happened!?" Mello exclaimed.  
"a lot, it was fun," I said, laughing, as we walked back to our room.  
They both looked strangely at me.

**

Later in our room, Matt seemed to want to be a little 'closer' to me than he had before, holding hands, resting his head on my shoulder and hugging me. I mean, I liked it, but it wasn't like him. He usually did some of it but it was happening more regularly, maybe he wanted us to go further in this relationship…not like I had ever had this type of relationship before…Matt didn't know that though…  
I wonder if Matt has ever been in a relationship before…  
Matt and Mello were sitting on the couch when I walked out of the bathroom after having a shower, Mello was lying down reading a book, resting his head on the chair's arm, Matt was hunching over on the other end, controller in hand. When I walked in he looked at me cutely, and I realised that there was no more room on the couch.  
"Mind if I sit here Matt?" I smiled sweetly, pretending to be oblivious to Mello's legs being in the way, Matt seemed to catch on as I winked at him.  
"No, not at all, plenty of room here," he replied, un-pausing his game.  
I sat down slowly, making sure to annoy Mello as much as possible. He made a groaning noise as I sat completely on his shins, He death glared me. I just acted oblivious, "nice weather we're having, couch is a bit lumpy though…" I said mindlessly, moving up and down slightly when I commented on the couches lumpiness.  
"Yeah, I'll have to get it looked at," Matt couldn't help a slight laugh.  
Mello went a bright red, screaming in frustration, after a while he couldn't bare it anymore, "YOU BASTARD GET THE FUCK OFF!!!"  
"couch is a bit squeaky…" I commented.  
"hehe, yeah it is…"  
Mello shoved me off of him and onto the floor, "Oh Mello! Sorry, didn't see you there…"  
"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!"  
Matt just laughed, " you can sit on my lap if you want…"  
I blinked, "Thank you Matt, at least someone is considerate around here," I pretended to look disgusted at Mello. Matt paused the game, moving his arms out of the way to give me room to sit down, I did, and He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding the controller on my lap, continuing his game, I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder.  
Mello muttered something about needing some more chocolate, before exiting the room.  
I started to drift slightly off to sleep, as Matt was actually pretty comfortable, He noticed out of the corner of his eye, "tired Lain?"  
"Ng…No….your just comfortable…."  
He laughed softly, "Glad to be of use."  
I smiled into his neck, and I must've moved the wrong way because Matt moaned,  
"S-sorry did I hurt you or something?"  
"no, " he bit his lip, "quite the opposite…"  
I tilted my head slightly, accidentally doing it again, Matt snapped.  
His eyes looked different behind his orange tinted goggles, as he removed them,tossing them to the floor with a clatter, moving so his lips touched mine, My eyes widened. His tongue sliped out slightly between his soft lips, urging for something I didn't understand, I was already confused beyond reason. I opened my mouth to speak but his tongue invaded my mouth, exploring his new found land, I liked it.  
He moved away, us both panting, "I've never done _that_ before…" I admitted.  
He looked up slightly, his eyes still with a strange look, "Neither."  
It was then I noticed Matt's pants, a bulge that I had never seen before, Did I turn him on?  
I got off him slightly and touched the bulge, he mewled loudly at the touch, He grabbed me roughly and pushed me against the couch, I pushed him back as he started to take of my sailor fuku's short skirt, I stared at him sombrely, "Matt…not that far yet please…"  
His eyes snapped completely open as he sat up, "sorry…"  
"No I'm sorry for not being ready yet," I smiled cutely, "Plus I only read yaoi, sometimes yuri but never this…"  
"but-"  
"Let me finish," I smiled, "but something I did learn was how to give a good-"  
I leant in and whispered in his ear. I leant back as he smirked nodding for me to start, "I'll do some more research on the other though..."  
Mello walked back in the room, oblivious.  
"Whatcha up to?" Mello noticed the bulge also, "Matt, you get turned on too easily…maybe you should take care of…that."  
Matt nodded, I followed shortly after as Mello went to bed. I did promise after all.

**

For the first time in my stay I was woken up intentionally by Matt, "Rise and shine, we've got lessons in about…" Matt glanced at a nearby clock, "25 minutes."  
"Morning Matt,"I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went to get my clothes before stopping, "Hey do you guys have a school uniform or something?"  
Matt and Mello looked at each other and laughed.  
Mello turned to face me, "even if we did, you think I would wear it?"  
"oh…and what about breakfast?" I(/my stomach) asked.  
"We brought some up for you, better finish it quicly though, you've only got about 24 minutes and your not even dressed properly yet," Matt answered.  
I glanced at the entertainment room's coffee table, and sure enough, next to my laptop was a piece of toast with butter.  
"Thanks guys!" I went into my drawer and pulled out a container of vegemite, after yesterday's candy-fest with L, I don't think I could eat anything even remotely sweet for a few days…or at least until dessert. I spread a tiny bit on top of the butter with the plastic knife and cut the toast in half.  
I ate the first piece and Matt came around the corner, "eww…did you drop it on the ground?"  
"haha…no it's vegemite…the stuff that was banned in America because apparently it tastes like shit."  
"sure looks like it…shit."  
"I guess…but I am trying to eat by the way…" I laughed.  
"what's it taste like?"  
"salt baisicaly."  
"can I try?"  
I broke of a piece of my toast, "here, it tastes better with butter, plus you don't have too much of it or it does taste bad…"  
He nervously took it into his mouth, "It does taste pretty salty…not bad I guess…"  
I finished the toast and went to get dressed.  
"What are you gonna wear today, Lain" Matt asked as I walked away.  
"Hmmm…maybe Mikaru or chii cosplay….I don't know…want to help?"  
"sure."  
I opened the wardrobe and picked out a couple of cosplays for Matt to pick one; Chii(chobits), Mikaru(the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya), Dejiko(Digi Charat), excel(excel saga), Hazuki(Moon phase) and Lucy(elfin Lied) I picked them because I decided I would crossplay on every second day.  
Matt scanned the various outfits, probably picking the sexiest and least embarrassing I supposed.  
Matt picked Mikaru, nice choice…I guess I like all of them anyway…  
I took my cosplay into the bathroom and got changed, putting on a Large bra, the sailor fuku and wig. Luckily mikaru didn't need as much make up as Mello. I decided against the conacts because I wanted it to be as easy as possible to focus in class. I heard Matt turn on my computer, the giveaway, vista's starting sound. He must've opened media player because I could hear Love and paranoia playing in the background,

_another night on the town,  
I'm through with creepin' around,  
I see you on every street corner,  
But your nowhere to be found._

feeling love, out of control,  
futures all I seem to know.  
the hole in my heart is bleadin'  
all this mess has got me wonderin.

Am I just paranoid, or is it love?  
That's got me feelin' this way.  
I'm like a little boy, I need you here,  
But you're not, and it's clear,  
that I'm just losin' my mind.

another night on my own,  
how many more must I spend alone,  
catching pillows that all have your name,  
wondering somewhere if you feel the same.

Feelin' love, out of control,  
future's all I seem to know,  
the hole in my heart is bleedin'  
all this mess has got me wonderin'

Am I just paranoid, or is it love?  
That's got me feelin' this way.  
I'm like a little boy, I need you here,  
But you're not, and it's clear,  
that I'm just losin' my mind.

(Do you feel what I feel,  
Is there something that isn't real,  
are you out the waiting for me to follow my heart,  
is it all in my mind, am I wastin my time,  
what are you feelin' when I'm gone?  
But now I know for sure…)

…I'm Just paranoid,  
and it's love that's got me feelin' this way  
I'm like a little boy, I need you here,  
but, you're not, and it's clear, That I'm just losin' my mind.  
I'm just paranoid, and it's love that's got me feelin this way,  
I'm like a little boy, I need you here,  
but, you're not, and it's clear, That I'm just losin' my mind.

"Love and paranoia, ne?"  
"ne…..what's ne?"Matt asked at my strange dialect.  
"like 'isn't that right' kinda…."  
"oh…well yeah it 'was'"  
"Is it time to go now?"  
"Yeah almost, but you should bring something to write on and with, because your books haven't arrived yet, otherwise you would've been told over the speaker…" Matt blushed, "you look cute by the way…"  
"arigato gazaimasu!"  
"huh? Your welcome?"  
"Thank you very much…baisicaly…"  
"oh cool…"  
"watashi wa mero desu." Mello surprised us with his 'supirior' knowledge of Japanese, smirking proudly.  
"eeh? Hajimimashite. watashi no namae wa rainu desu, ogenki desuka?" I tested him with a simple sentence.  
"show off," Mello huffed.  
"Oh and by the way, watashi is most commonly used to refer to yourself as a girl," I giggled getting a notebook and my pecilcase, "boku, is used for boys."  
Matt laughed and Mello crossed his arms at being shown up,  
_don't play games you can't win unless you want to lose._

**

Matt held my hand as he led me to our first class, the plan was to stay with Matt until lunch, and then with Mello until school finishes because that is when we have the same classes luckily. First up was Math(Dum Dum Dum! My worst subject)  
We entered the room and I was introduced to the class,  
"Good morning class, this is Lain, you may have seen her around, she just moved here a few days ago."  
"hi Lain!" The class was forced to say.  
"HEY WEREN'T YOU DRESSED AS THAT SCARY BLONDE WITH THE SCAR YESTERDAY!?" came a voice from somewhere in the class.  
Getting in Mikaru's character I spread my feet apart slightly facing them towards me, my knees touching, I raised my slightly clenched fist to my mouth and said sweetly, "That's classified."  
A few people laughed, they probably got the joke. Wow someone else actually watches anime here.  
I sat down at a desk across from Matt, He smirked at me. Unknown to most of the people in the class, out of costume, I was actually really shy.  
Luckily for me, you were allowed to use a calculator if you needed it, and we were doing equations, something I wasn't completely terrible at(something like multiplication without a calculator) The teacher instructed me earlier that if I needed help to ask Matt, as this was a strong subject for him, and she wouldn't mind as long as we were quiet. At Wammy's it is forbidden to distract the teacher from teaching the class for questions, a stupid rule. for a school of geniuses, they weren't very good at coming up with rules. ..  
Matt was playing his PSP bellow his desk, answering questions when the teacher questioned the attention he was playing in class, he half listened to class in case the teacher asked to repeat what she just said. Matt seemed practiced…  
I tapped him gently on the shoulder…I was stuck…I didn't really want to bug him…  
"Matt," I whispered, "how would you get the meaning of x from this?" I motioned to the question.  
"oh, you just subtract first, it's easier than going through all the other steps, I'll show you later if you want."  
"I get it now..," I mentally worked it out, "I never thought of doing it that way, thanks Matt."  
"No problem, now back to defending the universe…"  
"Matt. I suspect you are going back to work now, are you not?" Matt turned to behind him, seeing the teacher looking at his PSP, "If you are, I will not confiscate your PSP…again."  
"yes Mam…" Matt sighed.

Next was English, something I could handle…We walked to our class, Mello caught up on the way, this was the only class we were all in.  
"what are you doing in English anyway?"  
"Poetry…." Matt sighed. Apparently not his strong point. Now was my chance to help HIM.  
"Yeah…I hate poetry for the most part…but at least the teacher's ok.." Mello commented.

I sat around a hexagon table with Mello, Matt, Near and a blonde preppy looking girl and her brown-haired friend.  
The teacher walked over to us, smiling, then she looked at me and started to explain the task, I was to create a poetry anthology, because I was late I only had to create 5 poems, everyone else had to create 10 because they were already half way through, she explained also that there was to be a spoken assignment afterwards, but said I would get it later on. The only other piece of information I received, was it needed to follow a theme of my choice.

I tapped my fingernails over the table in succession, Trying to think, I glanced at Mello with his head in his hands, Matt with his head resting on his palm and near writing a few lines than erasing them, following that pattern continuously. I raised my hand for permission to listen to my mp3 player to get ideas, she agreed, and said if it helped write, it was a good idea(Mello was right she is nice…)  
And I began to write….  
The teacher looked as I was finished after 5 minutes amazed,  
"good work lain, why don't you read it to the class for an example?"  
"It's not that good mam…"  
"I'm sure it's fine, L informed me English is a strong point of yours."  
"okay…," I cleared my throat,

"through the eyes of a child.

we watched footsteps of new-walking children,  
Until the man drew his gun, and decided to kill them,  
we saw the world trough glasses with the wrong prescription,  
and we all know now we gave the world the wrong description,  
a world were dreams came true, and money made a living.

The world made too much sense, and I held the cold blade high,  
god knows in his heart, because even his angels want to die,  
Knowing when each child screams, hurts or cries,  
When children see the world through near-blinded eyes,  
So I stepped into the steam of the shower,  
And the steam gave me the power,  
the clarity of innocence, The eyes of a child."

Matt and Mello stared mouth agape, Near just looked slightly impressed. I smiled at that.  
"Good work Lain…that was very deep and emotional. Class, continue working."  
I sat down, and Mello looked at me and walked over side-gazing,  
"Um…could you help me…Lain?"  
I smiled, "sure, can I see what you have so far?"  
"I only have a title and one line."  
I signalled him to hand it over, he complied.

_The soldiers feat,_"Okay I'm only suggesting, you have to do most of the work okay?"  
Mello nodded.  
"Well, you could be creative and use a word play like 'feet' as in your foot, and feat as in accomplishment. Like, for example, you follow his footsteps and maybe use onomatopoeia."  
"onomato-what?"  
"It's like the sounds 'sploosh' and 'boom', for example, Woof went the dog."  
"oh…so can you give me an example of whatever the hell your saying."  
"okay I'll make-up the rest of the first verse  
….The soldiers would not yield,  
he ducked behind the sturdy stone  
the whistling far off, a chilling tone  
the boom that rattled his brain  
The soldiers came like a train,  
He tried to lift his legs  
and remembered as he stared at the wooden pegs,  
he lost them to the Jews."  
"YOU CAME UP WITH THAT JUST THEN!?"  
"yes…why?"  
Mello sighed, "rhyming isn't my thing…"  
"Why not a free verse? and anyway poems don't always rhyme…"  
"free verse?"  
"An example…  
Why does man only see BLACK and WHITE,  
in a world of so many colours  
Why look behind yourself,  
If you could easily be attacked from in front.  
I made that up for a manga I haven't started yet…but meaning to…," I noted to start it, "And basically free verse can be whatever you like, as long as it has meaning and poem structure."  
"t-thanks…"  
"no prob-"  
"Hey Lain…"Matt asked tapping me on the shoulder.  
I turned to face him, "rhyming isn't my forte either, got any poems for me to try?"  
"hmmm…what about a shape poem…"  
"about a shape?"  
"kind of…the words of the poem are written in a shape, and are about whatever the shape is, for example…" I took out a piece of my notebook.  
Curtains.

He stepped onto the barren field,

At theatres I like t see a show of people doing silly things,  
silly hats, and also silly songs but when I see a sad show,  
I always need a shoulder for crying on, because I always  
cry, the other part of shows I hate is when shows come  
to an end, and the curtains pull together and it's over.

"That's a simple example, the title doesn't have to be what the shape is either, as long as it relates…"  
"Thanks Lain!" He hugged me.  
I blushed slightly, "No problem, It's simple stuff…"  
"for you maybe," he laughed.  
(guess I won't say I learnt that in 7th grade then Matt….)

"Runuchu tiemu!"  
"yeah…finally…" Matt agreed.  
"how long of a break do we get, Matt?"  
"about an hour or so…"  
"epic win!"  
"whatever…" Mello retorted.  
"just because you don't use the internet Mello," Matt sided with me.  
"I do so! For emails…" He retorted.  
We walked lining up for lunch,  
Mello looked at me, "why do you intentionally try to piss me off anyway Lain?"  
I laughed, "tis my existence to annoy the hell out of everyone, why? It's not like I was trying to annoy you that much, I can be a lot more annoying!"  
"prove it!"Mello dared.  
"Okay….if you tell me to stop, you have to crossplay tomorrow, my choice."  
Matt gasped, Mello wouldn't say no to a challenge, "you're on." We shoke hands.  
"you really don't know me very well do ya Mello?"  
I began singing the most annoying songs I knew, ranging from the happy happy joy joy song, to the lama song, doom song, Charlie the unicorn, I like repetitive music, there's a hole in my bucket, crash bandicoot op, and my favourite 'found a peanut'

"Found a peanut, Found a peanut, Found a peanut just now.  
Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now.  
It was rotten, It was rotten, It was rotten just now.  
It was rotten, It was rotten, It was rotten just now.  
I ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now,  
I ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now.  
Got a pain, got a pain, got a pain just now.  
Got a pain, got a pain, got a pain just now.  
called the doctor, called the doctor, called the doctor just now.  
called the doctor, called the doctor, called the doctor just now.  
They operated, they operated, they operated just now,  
They operated, they operated, they operated just now.  
I died anyway, I died anyway, I died anyway just now.  
I died anyway, I died anyway, I died anyway just now.  
Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven just now,  
Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven just now,  
I woke up, I woke up, I woke up just now.  
I woke up, I woke up, I woke up just now.  
Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now.  
Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now.  
It was-"  
"OKAY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"SUCSESS! I can't wait till tomorrow!"  
Mello put his head down in defeat, dreading what would come tomorrow. And I had tormented him all the way until reaching our next lesson. HPE.  
"How fast are you Lain?"  
"at running?"  
"yeah."  
"Hmmm…not very, I used to be, but I'm not very fit anymore."  
"And you don't get fat?"  
"nope."  
"Me neither." Mello laughed.  
"soo…what are we doing in HPE? Isn't Matt in this class?"  
"Yeah, but he has guitar practice until next lesson, we have double HPE so you'll see him then…you guys are really close now aren't you?"  
"Yeah…I guess…I wanna get to know you better too…you just don't seem to like me…"  
Mello looked at me, trying to work out if I was lying, "I wanna get to know you too, but you seem to want to be better friends with Matt."  
"No, that's not it, I try to bring you into things like games but you always get pissed at me, If I really wanted to annoy you, I would've done what I did before."  
"yeah…I guess that was reeally annoying…"  
"I was just playing around with you before, like on the couch…"  
Mello was starting to get it, "so you weren't just trying to get me off the couch for you and Matt?"  
"Of course not, I just wanted to join you guys on the couch," I laughed, "and your legs are pretty comfortable," I joked.  
Mello almost got offended but then saw how I was laughing, he joined in, "maybe…"  
"Hey Mello.."  
"Yeah?"  
"you still haven't told me what we're doing this lesson…"  
"oh, football."  
"as in rugby or touch?....awww"  
Mello looked at me funny, "wrong game, as in the one with the round, black and white ball, so big," he showed me with his hand.  
I was confused until my brain clicked in, "Ohhh yeahh….you guys call soccer, football."  
"No, we call football, football."  
"soccer in Australia is football here, the names for the games are mixed up."  
"oh…."  
"I actually like soccer…I mean football…"  
"any good?"  
"I guess, I play it quite a lot at school, can't do any tricks though…."  
"okay-"  
A whistle sounded and an angry voice came from the other end of the stadium we were in, "Time to start! Everyone line up, girls your playing netball."  
I sighed and the few girls present started to leave, I waved to Mello, my head down, I gave the man the finger when he wasn't looking and coughed sexist. Mello laughed.  
I hate netball.  
Luckily they already had enough players, so I sat on the sidelines, drawing on the pavement with a chalky rock I found nearby.  
The shy girl from before(the one that asked me about my Mello cosplay) came and sat next to me,  
"Not any good either?" she asked shyly."  
"no, and I hate it…it's soo boring…"  
"Oh…yeah…I wanted to play football…"  
"Yeah…me too…"  
She looked at my outfit, "who is the character you are…cosplaying….this time?"  
"Mikaru asahina, from the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya."  
"what does she do, and what is she like?"  
"well in the show a girl, huruhi suzumia has a different thought pattern to the rest of the world and this changes the happenings of the world, like she really thinks space aliens are real, well more like positive, so one girl appears at her school that's a space alien. But she's not aware of any of the people being these things, somehow they all join a club she formed and kyon, her friend and second member of the club, is the only normal one aware of all the members being 'different', Mikaru is a time traveller, and is usually sexually abused my haruhi, although haruhi doesn't know she's doing it…yeah.."  
"sounds interesting…"  
"yeah it is…I've seen the whole first series, there's meant to be a second coming out though…"  
"I'd like to see it sometime…the first series…"  
I blinked, "sure, I have it on DVD, I'll lend it to you if you want…."  
"cool, can I pick it up from your room later?"  
"sure…I'm in room 301…boys dorm."  
"boys dorm….you mean with number 2, Mello, and number 3, Matt?" She asked, "the ones you were sitting with?"  
"yeah…they're really nice…well Mello can be when he wants to but…I probably ruined his 'badass' reputation upon mentioning that," I laughed.  
She raised her hand to her mouth and pretended to zip her mouth shut, "I won't tell…"  
"Thanks…"  
"oh my names Maddie by the way," she walked off being called to switch with another player, turning and waving to me as she went.

**

The boys and Girls were together in the second lesson of HPE, unfortunately it was swimming, I mean I can swim properly, I used to be half professional but I was unfit, probably unable to keep up. To my surprise half of the people in the pool were drowning. I laughed. Someone heard.  
"think this is funny miss lain?" came that angry voice again.  
"I'm sorry, Most Australian's where I lived basically grew up swimming, it's just unusual for me to see this."  
"well then miss 'born swimmer' two laps of freestyle, I rolled my eyes and dived.  
Freestyle was my best stroke, how come everyone is soo good at choosing the things I'm good at here?  
I was given the end lane, and I did the two laps easily, panting but easily, I came up to the teacher he squatted next to the diving board, "sorry I'm a little under practiced, I haven't been very active lately…"  
"That was actually decent work…mind helping me teach some of the children? you're at least four levels above them, they only have five lessons a year."  
"sure."  
He lead me over to the other end of the pool in which Mello, Near, Matt, Maddie and a few other kids were trying to keep above the surface. The teacher whispered me a "good luck." And left.  
Matt was first to see me, "so are you *blub* bad at swimming to *blub* lain," Matt said whilst drowning.  
"ehehe…I'm teaching you today actually…"  
Matt laughed thinking I was joking.  
The teacher came round again telling them the news, they all stared.  
I sat down at the edge of the pool and asked for everyone to grab onto the side of the pool(for support) so they could listen to instructions.  
"Okay I want everyone to grab a kick board and line up at the diving block." They hesitantly complied.  
"If you don't want to dive off the block, try diving off the side, and then once the person in front of you gets past that set of flags," I pointed to them, "the next person dives. I want you just to practice freestyle kick first, once I see you dive you can pick up your kickboard from the side of the pool. I'll be watching so I can see what I should do with you next."  
I watched Mello, the first in line jump in(not dive) of the block, "next time try diving okay," He nodded but asked, "c-can you show me next time?"  
"sure."  
I watched him kick furiously, not getting anywhere fast, I demonstrated how to do it, using my hands. He followed the example, trying to get the hang of it. The others basically did the same thing, I lead them all up to the diving block and demonstrated a dive, telling them I would probably stuff it up myself, luckily I didn't.  
After a few more practises at kicking and diving, I decided for the last part of the lesson we would try something a little more exciting.  
"okay now I want you all to line up against the wall at the end of the pool." They complied.  
"I want you, one at a time, starting with sophie (I actually knew all their names by then), to push off the wall and underwater, swim as far as you can without coming up for air, don't go farther than you can take, If you need to come up for air, do it, I don't want to get in trouble for drowing anybody…"  
Sophie went first, getting a third of the way across, "good work sophie!"  
Near went second getting about a fourth, Near was the least athletic so it wasn't suprising, "you'll get there Near!" Mello laughed.  
Alex, Maddie, timothy and Stephen got half way.  
Mello was next who also got halfway across.  
But then last was Matt, who to my surprise went the whole way(even with his smoking habbit) "that was great Matt congratulations!" Matt was panting hard, must've pushed himself quite a bit, "but maybe don't push yourself too hard okay?" He nodded.  
"okay I want you all to try one arm freestyle, like this," I demonstrated, "one lap, properly, and you can go get changed."  
"FUCK YEAH!" it seemed to give Mello a reason to try harder, he stuffed up his arm movements so I told him to do it again.  
"bitch…." He scoffed, panting.  
The teacher came over to assess the progress and congratulated me for a good job. I smiled just happy I helped out(and didn't have to do as much swimming as I had first thought)  
He asked if I would do it again, I just replied, "If I did, I think my friends would hate me for bossing them around too much," I glanced at Mello to give him the point I was making.  
He laughed, nodding, and walked away.

**  
After two long lessons of learning about the queen in history and running away from the sharp machinery in woodwork(I'm terrified of getting badly injured and having to go to hospital for surgery)(Mello laughed the whole time…great friend he was)  
Last lesson was study hall, something I had never had before, and apparently by Matt you just do homework for the hour. I had been given English and Math homework so I set off to complete it, English was just writing another poem which was easy and Math was to answer a few equations for practice, apparently by Matt I was lucky, apparently they usually get a lot more, I would have to agree having much more homework normally myself.  
I did Math first to get it out of the way, It didn't take long with Mello and Matt's advice…they were actually good teachers…and in exchange I helped Matt and Mello with poetry, coming up with rhyming words when they gave me a word, unfortunately one of them was purple and I told Mello to go and choose another word…purple, silver and orange don't have rhyming words….  
My poem was easy and done within a few minutes, Mello and Matt took about 20 minutes, but that was better than the whole lesson it took to come up with the last ones.

Having half an hour spare we excused ourselves from study hall as you were allowed to after finishing homework. Mello had to run off to piano practice so we waved to him as he left, which left Matt and myself in our room(seriously are we always getting left alone or is it just me?)  
I heard a knock on the door, so I got off the couch Matt and I were sitting on to answer it.  
It was Maddie, apparently she found our room.  
"hey Maddie!" I welcomed, "you can come in if you want, I'll get the DVD's"  
"n-n- okay thanks…" she stuttered nervously.  
I walked in to the entertainment room with Maddie, "Hey Matt have you met Maddie before?" he looked up from his game after pausing it.  
"seen her around but haven't really met her properly…"  
"Okay then, Matt, Maddie, Maddie, Matt" I introduced.  
"H-hi Matt," Maddie waved.  
Matt just put his hand up slightly, "hey."  
Maddie blushed.  
I went to my bed and went along my DVD shelf and picked up my collection of TMOHS DVD's and walked back to give them to Maddie, It was really awkward in the room beocuse Matt was just playing a game and Maddie was sitting nervously on the other end of the couch, moving as far as humanly possible to the other end.  
"here you go Maddie," I offered handing her the DVD's.  
"t-thankyou…L-ain…."  
"…Finished that game yet Matt?"  
"second last level…..DIE ALIENS!"  
I looked back at Maddie, she looked confused, "he started that game this Morning."I laughed.  
"h-hey Lain…"  
"Hn?"  
"ar-are you going out with anyone…"  
"yeah…why? Oh..sorry."  
"No it's okay…just wondering…I like you…alot" She blushed looking down quickly.  
"That's cute…"  
"Are you…..a….lesbian?"  
"no…I'm bi"  
"Oh…I see, If you ever want to, we should get together sometime okay? I mean as friends or if you do ever want to as more than that…." She smiled awkwardly and left.  
Matt finished the second last level and paused the game, looking at me, "that was weird…"  
"Yeah…it was a bit…"  
"did you know she was coming?"  
"yeah, I offered to lend some DVD's to her…."  
"oh, I'll just finish this level then you wanna go do something?"  
"sure…something sounds interesting…"  
"cool, won't be a minute."  
Long story short. He was two minutes, not that I'm complaining.  
"soo…whatcha wanna do Lain?"  
"hmm…maybe we should….go for a walk…or…," I thought, "Oh by the way, Mello lost the bet, He's crossplaying tomorrow."  
"Haha, now I have something to look forward to tomorrow!"  
"Me too!"  
"So…how about that walk, then we could order pizza and…"  
"Play truth or dare?"  
"sounds good…where should we walk?"  
"hn…I don't know anywhere here…"  
"okay then…I'll show you the park and we'll go from there…"  
Matt held my hand in his and we walked out of our room, to the main gate and out onto the street, heading for the park.  
"Hey Matt, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been at wammy's?"  
"since I was five, also Mello was at wammy's at six, I met him a year after he arrived…"  
"so you guys must be pretty good friends…"  
"yeah, He can be a bit of a prick, but he's really quite interesting…Lain?"  
"Yeah?"  
"H-how did your parents die?"  
I tried to be strong, but it hit me hard, "I don't really know, L said they were burned in a controlled fire but they don't know the reason, I don't really want to anyway…"  
"did you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah a younger brother, he died after suffering from a heart attack after seeing my parents dead in front of him…"  
Matt wrapped his arm around me as we walked, "My parents died in a car crash, The sad bit was I wanted it to happen…"  
"Why?.."  
"They abused me…"  
I looked into his sad eyes and pulled him closer, "fear not the broken child, for the past is a demon, lock it away in the closet and pretend it does not exist."  
"Who said that?"  
I laughed, "I did."  
"hn…whats your favourite quote?"  
"from ghost in the shell innoscence:  
the birds seek refuge high up in the heavens,  
fish on the other hand dive deep into the sea,  
We cry for the blood of a bird,  
but not for the blood of a fish,  
blessed are those who have voice."  
"Nice. Mine is, 'the world is only as scary as you make it seem."  
"who said that?"  
"My dad."

**

Mello had since come back from his piano lessons and we were all lounging on the couch,  
"What type of pizza you guys want? I want peperoni," Matt asked.  
"I'll have the same as you," Mello yawned.  
"Um, Margarita…please…just a small one."  
"cheese…that's a bit boring isn't it?" Matt asked.  
"Cheese is a favourite food of mine," I informed.  
"Oh, okay so 2 large peperoni and a margarita…I'll go call up."  
"Thanks Matt," I smiled.  
"yeah…" Mello grunted, snapping off a piece of chocolate.

The pizza place was only a few minutes away so it didn't take long, We laid the pizza's on the coffee table and took a slice each, Mello and Matt devoured theirs, I savoured mine. Even with the size of the pizza's, they finished just before me.  
We sat in a circle on the ground to start truth or dare, we used an old beer bottle(apparently Mello is a drinker) as our spinner.  
"you guys know the rules right?"  
"ye-no." Mello admitted.  
"well how I used to play is you spin the bottle, and whoever the neck of the bottle points at is the person who starts, then it is spun again, and whoever it lands on then is the person who asks the question, 'truth or dare?' and the first person has to pick.  
if the bottle lands on the same person twice you get to spin again,  
after that person answers the question or does the dare, the person who asked the question spins the bottle and whoever it lands on asks _them_ the question."  
"huh?"  
"I'll go first then," I spun the bottle and it landed on Matt, I spun it again and it landed on me, "okay Matt truth or dare?"  
"um…dare?"  
"Hmmm…I dare you to lick the bottom of your foot from the heel to your toes."  
"ewww no!"  
"you have to. Anything that is asked of you, within reason, has to be done."  
"That was a bit 'out of reason…"  
"No, it has to be reeeealy bad not to do it."  
"O-okay," Matt took off his socks and stoped as he lifted his foot, "can I wash it first?"  
"Only because it's your first time…"  
He came back and sat down, Licking his foot, "Yuck!" Matt coughed.  
"Okay now I spin," I spun the bottle and it landed on Mello, "you ask me now Mello."  
"truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
Mello smirked, "So I can as you anything right? And oh that wasn't the question by the way!"  
"yep."  
"have you ever…" Mello thought for a moment, "licked a pole in winter?"  
"No, I've only been to the snow twice."  
Mello cursed himself for asking a bad question.  
Mello spun the bottle and it landed on Matt.  
"Truth or dare Mello?"  
"Dare."  
"hn….I dare you to…this is hard…put on a dress and walk into the girls bathroom."  
Mello's jaw dropped, "WHAT THE FUCK? NO WAY!"  
Matt and I looked at Mello smirking evilly.  
"FINE!"  
I got out a black knee-length dress and handed it to Mello, He went into the bathroom and got changed, we followed him as he walked into the nearest girls bathroom, I followed with a camera, The best bit: None of the girls noticed, they just commented they hadn't seen 'her' around, Mello didn't give himself away by talking so I told them he was traumatised to the point of not speaking, they believed me and we walked out, then ran back to our room, panting and laughing.  
"Traumatised to the point of being mute?" Mello panted, "Nice one."  
"I saw the whole thing! Hilarious," (Matt watched on a small television screen that was wireless to the camera I was using to film.)  
"That was fun." I added.  
"That was humiliating…but also fun…" Mello comented, "Can I put my other clothes back on now?"  
I laughed, "But you wook soo cute mewo!" I handed back his clothes, smiling.

I followed Matt as he went onto the balcony for a cigarette, I considered 'passive smoking' but also considered I could be hit by a train…That was my reasoning anyway.  
I sat next to Matt as he took a drag, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"you can't see many stars here.." I mumbled.  
"just as many as there always are…"  
"all these lights…"  
"oh…you lived more in the country didn't you?"  
"Well I wasn't in the city, but I also wasn't in a desert, like a country town, but with more trees."  
"I see…"  
We sat like that for a while, it was nice.  
Eventually I drifted asleep on Matt's shoulder, before I completely fell asleep I heard Matt hum a familiar tune, fur Elise…dejavu….

I woke when I felt something soft beneath me, I opened my eyes slightly realising Matt had carried me into the room and laid me on my bed.  
"Mind if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"  
"ng…not at all," I said my voice still sounding half asleep.  
"thanks."  
Matt pulled up the cover and climbed in, I shuffled over and he nuzzled his head into my neck, His soft red hair tickled slightly.  
"Night Matt."  
"Night Lain, sweet dreams."  
"I wish…"  
Matt sat up slightly, looking at me with concern in his eyes, "bad dreams?"  
"yeah, nothing unusual though."  
"…hn?"  
"Ever since past the age of ten I haven't really had a good dream…that I can remember anyway…"  
"oh…what's the worst dream you've had?"  
"um….a recurring dream, I've had it quite a bit since about thirteen, I'm watching this little girl, sitting laughing, laughing as if it was at a funny joke, not even hysterically, smiling widely, she slowly pulls of her skin off by hand, not even screaming, and does so until she stops breathing, her skeleton collapses and dust flies off of it. Then I wake up, but one time she got up after, covered in blood, asking if I wanted to play….It's really creepy."  
"doesn't seem that bad."  
"not for someone who doesn't have an imagination, it almost seems real to me…say anything to me and I can picture it almost clearly…as long as I know what it is of course…well anyway…goodnight…again"  
Matt looked at me concerned again but kissed me sweetly on the forehead, lied back down and snuggled close to me again, he fell asleep short after, I watched his chest rise and fall before I too, fell asleep.

**

I woke up walking over to Mello's bed, Roughly shaking the blonde awake, I had already changed into my haku cosplay(from spirited away)  
"rise and shine Mero-kun!"  
"ng…five more minutes…"  
"you have to get up now so you can get ready Mero-kun!"  
Mello lifted his heavy eyelids and glared at me through half-lidded eyes, "damn you Lain…"  
I grabbed Mellos wrists and pulled him up, he groaned probably sitting up to fast (XP) and I dragged him over to my wardrobe, I pointed to my girl cosplay, "any one you want."  
Mello pulled them all out and looked at them, "this one is the one from that show right?"  
"yeah lucy….that one then?"  
"….which one would look okay?….I can't belive I just asked that…" Mello muttered.  
"I think you would make a good chii, but you could also be lucy…."

"nyu or chii sound better to you?"  
"um…nyu?"  
"than Lucy it is! You have to promise to stay in character, that's part of crossplaying"  
"fine!....what do I do?"  
"just like the anime, I'd go with clueless lucy, just say nyu or if you do say something use few words, If you get pissed go aware lucy, speak low, well normally….but coolly, don't raise your voice above necessity."  
"um…okay?"  
"practice, repeat after me," I cleared my voice, making sound cute, "nyu?"I said tilting my head.  
"nyu?"  
"a bit more 'girly'"  
"Nyu?"  
"that's actually pretty good Mello, I mean Nyu...Now for the cosplay!"  
"oh yay…" Mello frowned.  
I gave him the cosplay to put on, but soon after,  
"Lain? Can you help me?"  
apparently Mello had never put a bra on before, not surprising mind you. I pulled the ends together and clipped it together for him, walking back out of the room so he could finnish getting changed. I had told Matt to wait outside on the balcony until I finished, so it would be a surprise.  
After Mello had put on the cosplay, I got strait into the wig, pulling out a long pink wig.  
"um…is that thing hot?"  
"yup."  
I motioned for Mello to sit down, he did nervously. I took his blonde hair and bunched it up to the top centre of Mello's head, pulling a hair net over Mello's head. I reached for the long pink wig making sure his blonde hair was not visible and then set off styling the hair. I got the horns and clipped them in at the sides and messed around with the hair to make the clips less visible.  
I then moved onto make-up, really just changing his skin colour slightly to make it more 'pinkish' and then moved to face Mello, happy with my work.  
"One last thing…" I muttered. I went into my drawer under my bed and came out with a pair of red contacts, "have you ever worn contacts before Mello?"  
"No, do they hurt?"  
"Not really, just a bit uncomfortable, at first."  
I helped Mello with the contacts and let him look in the bathroom mirror.  
"HOLY SHIT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL"  
"ahem?"  
"I mean….nyu…"  
"good, you have to act cute and innocent today," I smiled at him evily, "I think even Matt will find you cute now…"  
Mello Blushed.

"TA DA! I present to you Nyu from elfin lied!" Mello stepped out and tossed his head to the side.  
"Nyu?"  
Matt almost fainted…"M-mello?"  
"Nyu!"  
"G-good job Lain."  
"Thank you Matt."  
"Hey…can I cosplay…I don't wanna stand out…"  
"sure."

So Nyu, Haku and haruhi(Matt wanted to humour me…)  
went to Breakfast and then class, many stares were had(someone even fainted when they were told 'nyu' was Mello)  
"how do you do this every day nyu?"  
"easy, just do what your character would do in the situation."  
"oh…"  
"this wig is itchy…" Matt complained.  
"you'll get used to it…"  
We had a special 'test' scheduled for this morning, a test I was unaware of,  
"Class, please be seated. Now, as always, each year we have a special test to determine your mental state at wammy's, as we have had past cases of students that have mentally diteriated without our knowing(BB), the test will be one hundred percent conferential, please answer truthfully. Only shade in the ovals or lines provided, do not write on the sheet itself. You may begin."  
I flipped over the test on my desk.  
_How long have you been at Wammys? _I shaded in the oval reading 'less than a month'  
_Have you made friends at Wammy's? _I shaded in the 'yes' oval.

_Have you ever continplated suicide? _There were lines for the question this time.  
Yes, once a day at least.  
_If you answered yes did you ever actually try to commit suicide?  
_no. I don't have the guts and am not crazy enough to actually try.  
_What were you accustomed to do in your home before Wammy's?  
_Sit in my room on the computer, watching anime, writing fan fictions, making Amv's, emailing. Also draw, I was and still am quite a decent artist.  
_how would you put in words your personality before Wammy's?  
_hn…on the surface friendly, bubbly, sometimes submissive and weak, also at school I showed few emotions to anyone either than my friends. In my head messed-up say the least.  
_Last question, how would you describe the world, and what will happen when you die?  
_A place of strange happenings with no explanation, a world full of no meaning, any meaning found is a coincidence that will lead you running in circles. Fantasy's are written leaving people as myself lost in a world of lies and rainbows, though in fact murders kill, perverts rape and the world ticks on to the pattern of it's so called 'logic', though in my mind logic doesn't add up.  
Thus, the world cannot be explained, I cannot describe it.  
As for death I believe anyone could be right, though for all we know the Christians, Jews and all other religions are a waste of time, I believe that some people just don't want to risk it and believe just to be sure, I believe even if there are things such as heaven or another life, than you should make the most of life anyway. Death could lead to anything; it will come when it wants.

I handed in my test and sat back in my seat, Mello was still writing and Matt was relaxing, probably giving short answers. I smiled at him, He smiled back.  
I had many opinions on that type of thing so it wasn't hard.  
The test took up the whole first lesson, well not really we were excused early because they had to check the tests. Mello, Matt and myself went outside and sat down on a picnic table, there was a cool breeze blowing past, I savoured it due to the hot wig, unfortunately Mello's dress flew up, Mello blushed but only Matt saw, He went a deep shade of red. I just laughed my head off.  
"Not used to dresses yet Mello?"  
"N-No, I don't see you wearing dresses anyway!"  
"That's because I only wear dresses for special occasions…also I used to have to wear a dress because it was part of my school's uniform. ..I dislike dresses for that reason, it flying up that is…"  
"oh…It's understandable…"  
Matt joined in on the laughter (lucky his skirt didn't fly up eh?)

**

After our break, we were called in to get our results, I looked at mine, 'needs help'  
written on it, I tossed my head to the side in confusion.  
"I got 'anger management needed…'" Mello mumbled.  
Matt laughed, 'I got anti-social'…What'd you get Lain?"  
"N-nothing interesting…" I stuttered, hiding it behind my back.  
"can't be that 'uninteresting' if you're hiding it." Mello commented, snatching the paper from behind me. His eyes read through it quickly looking concerned at me. Matt looked over Mello's shoulder, sharing Mello's look for concern.  
"I always tell the truth at the wrong time…now you hate me don't you?" I started crying slightly.  
Matt wrapped his arms around me, I buried my face in his chest, sobbing.  
"why didn't you tell me?" Matt hushed.  
"I-I didn't know that I was that bad…"  
The teacher looked at me crying and approached me, "you seem to have strange beliefs on things, it is just you doubting your sense of reality that gave you the answer you did, you are probably fine, just go in case."She smiled at me, "You and your friend can go outside and talk about it, come back when you feel better."  
I smiled at her weakly, "T-thanks."  
"Don't mention it." She walked back to her class to teach.  
Matt wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out of class, sitting me outside on the same picnic table.  
"Tell me everything."  
"Like what?*sob*" I tried to calm down a bit.  
"about why you think you've lost yourself?"  
"James." I said bluntly.  
"what about him? What did he do to you?"  
"He lied to me."  
"about?"  
I sighed, "James, his friends, my friend Lindsay and I used to play 'pretend' games, he would lie so well like it was actually plausible to go to other worlds, I believed him to a fault. When they got bored of it, James and his friends explained everything wasn't real, My heart was shattered, they joked about it for months, sometimes years after. The world looked dull, I kept playing pretend games, and watching the same anime from before, loosing myself in a world made in my imagination, I deciding the turn of events, what was real, what was fake, who I was. Then the next thing that made me sink further, I was talking to my mother about imaginary things, she laughing said, "people who get lost in their imagination go insane." I was terrified, thus my now rational fear of going insane. " I frowned, " I even tried to hide my hate for James with love, it didn't work. Remember the one I was talking on the phone to?"  
"yeah…"  
"she went out with him, kept in contact when he moved away, every time she talks of me to him he laughs and brings up how 'naive' I was. James is the only one I ever hated. The one that ruined me. He set my standards of the world too high and that was my demise. Happy now?"  
Matt looked like he was thinking deeply about something, "am I in your imaginary world?"  
"of course, as soon as I met you!"  
He smiled, "Is it nice there?"  
"at the moment we're at the beach, it's nice." I smiled at him.  
"If I promise to make this world more interesting will you stay here with me?"  
I looked sweetly at him, "yes." I snuggled into his warm chest once more.  
Matt brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it, bringing it down to my face and wiping away some of my tears. My breath caught briefly. He lent down and caught my lips in a brief kiss. I melted into it, savouring his unique taste.  
"I love you Matt."  
"Love you too Lain," Matt said, grinning.

**  
I awoke to a sterile smell, my eyes heavier than first thought, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I glanced idily around the room I was in, my arms having little able movement.  
"Your finally awake, you sure seemed to have calm down," she began taking off the strait jacket I was in, "time for your medicine."  
I looked at her terrified a she took two pills out of a bottle, I shoved the pills away and grabbed the bottle tipping them down my throat as they cascaded out of the bottle, I felt horrible, squealing manically in pain, frothing at the mouth before collapsing on the ground.  
"she was such a good girl," came the nurses panicking voice.  
"I have to go to Matt, I'd rather live in a dream, than this nightmare…."  
My eyesight failed, blacking out, seeing a tunnel of light, with Matt holding out his hand, smiling.  
I smiled as I went limb on the tiled floor, only to collapse into his warm arms…  
_  
fear not the broken child, for the past is a demon, lock it away in the closet and pretend it does not exist…like I no longer, hold me longer, so I can feel real to you.__**A/N: it's sad that most of my story's have sad endings T^T(I can't believe I actually posted it…baka otouto...)ah well, hope your brain hasn't melted …  
P.S. Review if you actually got this far lol :D**_

* * *

_**~MelloisMellow  
**_


End file.
